


Queen Of Roses: Before

by Wendyeve24



Series: Queen Of Roses [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), British Singers RPF, Fashion Model RPF, Lana Del Rey (Musician), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Arguing, Character Death, Cheating, Child Abuse, Child Loss, Childbirth, Divorce, Domestic Bliss, Drugs, F/M, Flashbacks, HIV/AIDS, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendyeve24/pseuds/Wendyeve24
Summary: It’s 1977 and Queen has taken time off of their News Of The World US tour in order to mysteriously go back to England...Unbeknownst to their fans and the public eye, the legendary British rock band are all getting married... to a group of girls who are in their own band, and are almost as famous as Queen. Their band is called, The Roses. After the four couples tie the knot and consummate their marriages, drama is not too far along for the blissful couples...





	1. A Night At The Wedding Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever ao3 fanfic, and I’m so happy to finally be posting. Please leave comments and kudos for me. In addition to that, please read the tags carefully. If you are triggered by any of the themes in this fanfic please do not continue reading. Please remember this is purely fiction and yes, I know I made Freddie “straight” in this fanfic, if you read the tags you’ll know that internalized homophobia plays a role in that and it will rear its head later on. This fic is not a slow burn but it does take a bit of time to get to the juicy parts that’ll explain why Freddie is the way he is in his relationship with Marina. Also P*ul makes an appearance and somewhat drives the next part of the series (not this part, but the next one) quite a bit as does Mary Austin, so keep an eye out for the next installment after this fic is finished. Thank you for your patience and please enjoy the first ever official chapter of Queen Of Roses: Before. 
> 
> PS: Beware kiddies there’s smut in this chapter!

It was 1977 and the band Queen had to take a short break from their News Of The World Tour. A rather important event for all four members of the band came up. Coincidentally an all female English rock group that was just as famous as Queen at that time had to take a break from touring as well... The Roses they were called were on hiatus, the female rock group was getting married... to the members of Queen... all on the same exact day. The priest wasn’t as pleased about seeing the four couples at the altar all tying the knot. The weddings were in Staffordshire, England and were private affairs. The equally as flamboyant front-woman for The Roses, Marina had a long flowing wedding dress on that poofed out at the bottom with ruffles. She locked arms with Freddie Mercury, her soon to be husband. His neck length black hair combed and his satin white suit with the purple innings adorning his slim form. Freddie had met Marina at a pub with the rest of Queen after a gig and it was love at first sight. She was just as flamboyant on stage as he was and just as shy and quiet off stage like him. They were a match made in Heaven. Freddie had told her about his previous relationship with a woman... and his sexuality. Marina wasn’t surprised... no straight man she knew would willingly dress up in women’s clothes unless it was for a good reason. Marina accepted him nonetheless and his being open with her only made her fall for him more. The proposal was at the flat that the members of Queen shared. Marina had come over to share a new song with Freddie and ended up not only getting praise for her song but a marriage proposal with a huge wedding ring. Marina and Freddie were all smiles in the small Staffordshire Church that Saturday morning. Their relationship had been nothing but fluffy feelings and happiness with a bit of flair mixed in. Roger Taylor and Dove’s relationship had been a different story though. The two of them were so much alike it was scary. Both were blonde, pretty and promiscuous. Roger unfortunately was more promiscuous than his soon to be wife. Roger’s ex girlfriend applauded Dove for taming the wild blonde drummer and having him settle down. Roger was a known player, and had different chicks on his arm almost every night. After meeting Dove at the pub (who had played hard to get from the beginning) Roger knew he had to have her. Thus, began their complex relationship with Roger being fed up with Dove sometimes and vice versa. Roger soon tried to straighten up and fly right when he realized what a catch the female drummer was and soon proposed to her outside of a studio in the Fall of 1976. She had looked down at him in shock for the longest time when it happened, prompting a snarky comment from him on how his knee was getting numb and that he couldn’t stay down in that position forever. He was answered with an “Oh shut up Roger!” and a resounding “yes” to his proposal. She was currently leaning against Roger as the vows were being read. Brian and Elizabeth aka Lana, took some time to get to know each other better before tying the knot. It turned out that they were both serious nerds when it came to the cosmos and subjects related to it. They were both evenly matched on the intelligence scale and both played well on the guitar. Lana read more books than Brian though, but he didn’t mind... that only made him love her more. He had proposed under the night sky under the stars in a field near the flat Queen shared. A cool night breeze blew as they laid in the grass looking at the stars. Brian felt sick before he proposed... he was so nervous about it he didn’t think she would say yes after he got down on one knee after getting her attention by tapping her shoulder, her brown-auburn hair blowing gently before she smiled at him with tears almost flowing out of her eyes in pure joy at the sight of him asking for her hand in marriage. She nodded and hugged him, before he put the ring on her finger. John and Taylor were both quiet as they stood next to the other three couples at the altar... but then again when were they not quiet? Taylor was the bassist of The Roses and was the youngest member. She was in her early 20s. Taylor was usually quiet like John was but the difference between them was that Taylor was really funny. She could make a whole room laugh without trying. John immediately liked her when he met her at the same pub the rest of the guys met their ladies at. He proposed to her in the studio after a recording session. She said yes and hugged him only for Freddie to stop their celebration to get his camera to capture the moment. All four couples were ecstatic to be getting married.

“You all may kiss your brides.” The priest said as he watched four veils get lifted and the couples kissing. Freddie dipped Marina and kissed her deeply. The priest hadn’t the slightest idea on how the woman could kiss a man with teeth like those. Roger and Dove almost looked as if they were starting their wedding night by the looks of it, their kiss was deep and passionate while Roger snaked his hand to the back of her head to pull her into the kiss. The priest shook his head in disgust at Roger and Dove. This was a church for goodness sake, he could at least have a bit more class. Brian and Lana were both blushing during their kiss, the priest found that to be quite adorable but he was still confused as to why Brian insisted on looking like a poodle with his hairstyle. The priest rolled his eyes as he looked at John and Taylor. They had grabbed each other’s faces during their kiss. The priest frowned, what the bloody hell was wrong with kids these days? The couples had finally come up for air and walked back down the aisle in a row as their families cheered them on. Freddie’s mother started to cry, for she was so happy for her son. Everyone went outside to the limousines that were parked at the front of the church and the guests threw rice for the happy couples as they got into their own limos. Everyone was off to the reception. “Ugh my feet are already killing me.” Marina said as she took her heels off in the limo. “Well, the first duty I’ll do as your husband is rub your aching feet darling.” Freddie said with a smirk as Marina kissed his cheek and put her feet in his lap. “Thank you dear.” She replied with a giggle. In the next limo, Roger and Dove were heavily making out. Dove pulled away momentarily to catch her breath. Roger leaned back in for another round of lip locking and Dove put a finger to his lips. “Let’s save the rest for the wedding night and honeymoon, yeah?” She said breathlessly. “Yeah you’re right. I don’t know how much longer I can wait though. I want to see you... all of you.” He said softly as he started trailing kisses along her neck. “Rog! Stop it! Please... I wanna wait until tonight.” She whimpered out. “Fine. I’m still gonna kiss you though.” “Of course, Mr. Taylor.” She said as she turned her face back towards him and smiled before he continued their make out session. Brian and Lana were all smiles in their limo. “Gosh Bri, I love my name now, Elizabeth May. It has a ring to it.” “It sure does. But I do like Mrs. May better though.” “I like it too. So, how much wedding cake are you going to eat?” “Not much, but enough... that is if the rest of the guys don’t get to it first.” Brian teased. “Oh I’m sure they won’t. The girls will probably tear the cake apart though, Marina, Taylor and Dove have huge sweet tooths.” “Really? Well if the cake gets eaten then I’m sure there’s gonna be lots of wedding cookies.” “Those sound delicious! Sweetheart can we stop talking about food? I’m getting hungry.” “Anything you say princess.” “Oh shush.” Lana said as she kissed him, he smiled and kissed back. John and Taylor were in their limo laughing it up at a joke she had just told. “There’s so much rice in my shoes.” Taylor said as she shook her shoe a bit to get the rice out. “Here let me help.” John said with a slight smile as he helped her get the rice out of her shoes. “You know, rice throwing means fertility within a marriage. Just because I’m kicking rice out of my shoes doesn’t mean we won’t have children, John.” She joked. “Haha! I know. Um... Taylor?” “Yes?” “I know we were both extremely busy and couldn’t really speak on it at the time... but, how many children do you want?” He asked nervously as he handed her shoe back to her. She blinked in deep thought and smiled at him, caressing his face after she put her shoe back on. “However many you want. If you want a whole village we can have a village. The sky is the limit after all. I’ve always wanted kids of my own one day and now since we’re married... it’s only natural to talk about these things.” She said as she looked at him lovingly. “Yeah... it is. I don’t want a village though, I don’t want to put you through all of that... but I do want a lot of kids.” John said with a smile. “We can talk more about it on our honeymoon, how about that?” Taylor offered. “That sounds great.” He said as he kissed her.

The couples and their guests soon arrived at the reception which was held at a garden in Staffordshire that was a couple of miles away. The hotel that Freddie had chosen for himself and his wife was down the street from the garden. Though the guys had chosen their own hotels none of them realized that they had all accidentally chosen the same hotel for their wedding nights. But they would soon find out.

“Congrats to all four of you dashing couples! Now, let’s have the first dance!” Tim Staffel said as he took the mic. He was a member of Smile before it was called Queen. After he left the band, Freddie and John replaced him. He was still good friends with Brian though. “I still don’t understand why we couldn’t make ‘I’m In Love With My Car’ the song for the first dance.” Roger complained as he walked to the middle of the garden with Dove and the other couples. “We’re not having our first dance as husband and wife to your car song Roger!” Dove answered as she rolled her eyes. “It’s a bloody good song!” Tim Staffel and his band played a slower, more romantic version of ‘Doing Alright’ as the first song. Freddie held Marina close as they danced. She heard him humming in her ear as they danced. “You’re not even singing and you sound good.” Marina whispered to him. “Oh I always sound good, darling... actually I sound bloody great.” He whispered back. “Freddie Mercury, you are quite the character.” “And you are as well my darling. I love you, Mrs. Mercury.” “And I love you, Mr. Mercury.” “I thought you usually didn’t dance?” Lana asked her husband teasingly. “I don’t. But this is a happy occasion so... why not?” Brian grinned as he dipped Lana. Lana laughed after he dipped her and held onto him as they did an awkward two step due to how tall Brian was. “Dancing with you is like dancing on a cloud.” Taylor said softly into John’s ear. “Really? Well dancing with you is like dancing in the air.” John replied with a smile. “This song is so slow... but I have to say I’m enjoying it.” Roger said. “Good to know you’re enjoying something today.” Dove whispered. “Oh shut up, I’m enjoying you aren’t I? Even if it doesn’t seem like I’m enjoying you for whatever reason... there’s always tonight for me to enjoy you.” Roger said huskily into her ear. “Oh piss off Mr. Taylor.” Dove answered teasingly. The song ended and soon the families danced with the couples. After the first few dances, and a couple of funny and embarrassing stories had been passed around along with a huge quantity of alcohol, it was time to eat. “Oh mum made the spicy sausages! Try some everyone! Don’t be shy! There’s salad, pasta and pizza for Lana and Brian though.” Freddie called as he sipped some champagne and sat down with his wife to eat. “Oh for fucks sake! We’re not rabbits Fred!” Brian called out from the other end of the table. “Oh you both will be rabbits, just you wait until tonight!” Marina called back, which made the table erupt with laughter. Lana blushed and Brian rolled his eyes. “Real mature Marina!” Dove teased after eating a slice of pizza. “Says the one who insisted on fighting me over the bouquet at my sister’s wedding!” Taylor said teasingly. “Oh come off it!” Dove said as she sipped her champagne. “Really, everyone she’s not that mature at all... I mean she married Roger of all people!” Freddie announced. “What the bloody hell are you saying Fred? I’m one of the most mature men you know!” Roger answered before stuffing some sausage in his mouth. “How do you call hiding in a cupboard for hours just to get your song about having sex with your car on the album mature in any way?” John asked. “It’s a strong song and like I told Brian, the whole song is a bloody metaphor!” Roger yelled. “That song made me want to bash my head on my piano for goodness sake!” Freddie said. “You’ve done that before, Fred! You were so drunk one time we had to change your own clothes for you and then when you got on stage you couldn’t halfway sing Bohemian Rhapsody correctly and then you bashed your head on the piano. You’re lucky you didn’t get brain damage you wanker.” Brian said as he pointed at Freddie. “I had a little too much to drink that day... sorry darling.” Freddie said with a slight smirk and a shrug. “Can we eat cake now?” Lana asked in order to change the subject. “Oh sure why not! Oh Miami darling! The cake please!” Freddie called out to Queen’s manager on the far side of the room who was drinking the last bit of his champagne. “Of course Fred.” He brought the cake over and watched as Freddie got a knife preparing to cut the cake. “To new memories with your significant others, I wish you all -myself and Marina included- a very wonderful, blissful lasting marriage full of love, trust, happiness and lots and lots of good sex... and if you’re feeling especially cheeky lots and lots of babies! Now, my darlings I shall cut this beautiful confection and then in the words of Marie Antoinette, let them eat cake!” Freddie said cheerfully with a huge smile on his face as he started to cut the cake. “Just serve the damn cake already!” Lana yelled impatiently. “Patience my darlings.” Freddie said. The cake was soon cut and everyone had a slice of cake. Freddie and Marina started to feed each other. A bit of frosting got onto Marina’s lips and Freddie cheekily licked it off. In the back near the garden entrance, Paul Prenter stood there watching Freddie and Marina. He growled out of frustration and sulked. He then left in a huff and decided to go and party it up at a gay bar instead. Miami stood in the corner, watching Paul leave. “Good riddance.” He muttered under his breath as he sipped some more champagne he had gotten and went back to the party to mingle with the other wedding guests. It was nighttime now, and the drinking, eating and dancing was starting to slow down. “Brian, it’s getting late now.” Lana said as she hugged him. “Is it now? Well Mrs. May, where would you like to go at this hour?” He asked with a slight smirk. “Take me to the hotel, my tall and strong man.” Lana said in a low voice. Brian groaned in slight arousal as he heard her speak. He loved it when she spoke in a low voice. “Of course my lady.” He said with a bow as he picked her up and carried her bridal style. “Well goodnight everyone! We’re going to head to the hotel.” Brian announced. “We are too!” Roger said with Dove in his arms. “We’re right behind you.” John replied as he carried Taylor. “So are we darling.” Freddie said. Everyone said goodnight to each other and the men immediately went to the limos, put their significant others in and told the driver to step on it.

“I wonder why they’re still behind us?” Roger asked Dove as he looked out of the window of the limo before getting out after it stopped in front of the hotel. “Oi! Aren’t you blokes at the wrong hotel!?” He yelled. “Darling you must be drunk, I booked this hotel months ago.” Freddie replied as he emerged from his limo with Marina in tow. “Same here.” Brian replied. “So did I.” John added. “Fuck! This is just great! Please tell me you all didn’t get rooms next to me?” Roger complained. But, unfortunately Roger spoke too soon. After the elevator ride up to their rooms he discovered that they were all rooming next to each other for their wedding nights. What kind of sick joke was this?

“Well this is great. We get a chance to hear Roger and his bird go at it tonight while we consummate our marriage, darling.” Freddie said bitterly. He was none too pleased about the arrangements. “Freddie... honey, it’s alright. You know... we could be even louder than them. They’re not going to ruin our night. We can’t let them.” Marina said with a determined look on her face. “Oh darling... I love this side of you so much. Let’s make some music together, my sweet.” Freddie said as he kissed her. She started to work his suit jacket off of him and he unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants and shoes, leaving himself in his white man thong. “Oh my god! Fred! You wear thongs!?” “Yes for tonight... or I might wear them more than you think I do... that’s for you to find out.” He said cheekily with a wink as he laid down on the bed. Marina tapped his leg with her hand as she pointed at her dress. “Get me out of this death trap before you get too comfortable.” She teased. He helped her out of the dress and looked at her body as the dress slipped off of her. She wore white lingerie that fit around her curves. Freddie had never seen a more beautiful curvier woman than her. “Baby you’re beautiful.” He said as he gently led her back to the bed and pulled her down on top of him and kissed her deeply. She straddled him and ran her hand up his hairy chest. The kiss was soon broken as they looked each other in the eyes. “I wanna get down tonight... so make sure you don’t tease me.” Freddie said, a dominant look appearing in his eyes as he ran his thumb along her lower lip. She nodded wordlessly before he got on top and took her bra off. “Your tits are wonderful.” He said with a smirk as he took a nipple into his mouth and heard Marina moan. While Freddie got down and ready, Roger and Dove were strangely enough not doing much. “Roger! Please, I need you!” Dove begged. “I’ve wanted to do this all day and now since we’re finally here... I don’t feel like it and you do!? Fuck me...” Roger said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I want you to but you’re not in the mood.” “Shit... you know, it might be because we’re next door to our bandmates!” He said, obviously annoyed. “Look, how about we start and if you’re still not feeling up to it... then we’ll stop.” Dove offered. “Alright. Sit in my lap.” He said. Dove did as she was told and Roger started to kiss her neck, her perfume was intoxicating and the scent of it was starting to drive him wild. “Dove your perfume... what’s it called?” “Love potion. Why?” Then without warning, Roger almost tore her dress open and jumped on her, going mad on her neck and kneading her clothed breasts. “Oh Rog! Roger!” She cried out in surprise and arousal. “They’re already loud... just like I expected.” Brian muttered to himself. Lana went to change in the bathroom and came out in lingerie. “Hello Mr. May.” Lana said seductively as she emerged from the bathroom. Brian’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw her. “Oh dear Jesus... Mrs. May. You look absolutely ravishing.” He said. He was completely breathless when he saw her. “I’m glad you think so, honey.” She replied as she laid down on her back on the bed next to him. “Please rock my world Brian.” She pleaded softly as she looked up at him lovingly. “Of course baby... of course I will.” He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he worked his pants and shirt off. “You’re nervous aren’t you?” John asked Taylor as she hugged her arms up to her chest shortly after John carried her over the threshold. “Yeah... I’m kinda nervous.” She said as she looked at him. “Come here. There’s nothing to be nervous about. I’ll go slow with everything and I’ll be gentle... unless you don’t want to do anything tonight?” “I want to! I... really want to. It’s just... the girls always talked about sex and honestly they kinda made me fear it since I’m still a virgin. Marina always said it hurts the first time... is that true?” Taylor looked at her newlywed husband. “I heard it does for women but I also heard that the more you do it, the less it hurts.” John answered. “Lana told me that too. John I’m scared...” Taylor trailed off with her sentence a bit. “Honey, there’s nothing to be afraid of with this. Look, you said you want a village of kids? Well this is one way on how to make that dream a reality. We’re not making babies tonight but instead we’ll be making love. Taylor, I need you to trust me on this.” Taylor blushed and nodded at what he had to say. “I trust you John.” She answered as she walked over to him and kissed him. During the kiss John loosened the back of her dress. After the kiss was broken, Taylor dropped her dress, revealing her white underwear to him. “You’re beautiful.” John said with a huge grin. “Thank you. So... what should we do first?” “Get on the bed, I’ll take the lead.” John replied as Taylor crawled onto the hotel room bed. John stripped down, only in his boxers now. He got on the bed and looked at Taylor. “Turn around so I can take your bra off.” He said softly. “Okay...” Taylor turned her back to him and he unclasped her bra. She slid it down and John finally saw her breasts. “A-Are they big enough? I know I don’t have the biggest-“ “They’re beautiful.” John said as he looked at her with nothing but pure love in his eyes. “May I?” He asked gently. “Yes.” Taylor nodded before gasping at the sudden feeling of his tongue on her nipples.

“Oh! Fred! Gosh yes! Ooh you told me not to tease you but here you are teasing me! Freddie I want more...” Marina whimpered as she looked at him. “I know what you want darling but I want to have a bit of fun... I won’t give it to you just yet though. Come over here and blow me before I reward you for being such a good girl.” Freddie dirty talked. Marina squealed in delight at what he had said. She was getting tired of the breast play. His thong slipped off easily and he was definitely at attention. “So fucking huge... how in the world is that gonna fit in me?” Marina said before she started licking it. “Mmm, It’ll fit dear... don’t worry. Ah... such a naughty girl.” Freddie said, his eyes closed along with a groan emitting from his throat as he threw his head back and completely welcomed the feeling of his new wife sucking him off. Meanwhile, Roger and Dove were getting steamier by the second. “Roger! What has gotten into you!? You’re like an animal! Oh Rog! Please!” Dove cried out as Roger’s head went between her legs. “Spread them.” He commanded. “I am spreading them!” “Go wider!” “This is as wide as they can go! If I spread them anymore I’ll break!” “Good. Maybe that’ll teach you a lesson about teasing me.” He said darkly. “What the bloody hell? What has gotten into you- Ah!” He spread her legs apart for her and went to town on her bare pussy. “Roger! Oh my god!” He shoved a finger into her and thrust it in and out of her. “Oh Roggie! Please!” Dove screamed out. Roger smirked as he heard his pet name fall from her lips. “Please what, love?” He teased as he looked up at her. “Stop teasing me! I need you inside of me right now... make our consummation official.” She whimpered breathlessly. “I thought you’d never say it... alright... let me go get the rubbers.” Roger said as he removed his fingers from her wet flower and sucked on them as he went to the drawer to look for condoms. “Brian... everything about you is... long.” Lana said as she stared at the guitarist’s birthday suit. He was well endowed but it wasn’t just big it was long... Lana wondered how in the world did he manage to fit that into his pants everyday. “Uh... thank you? I don’t know if that’s a compliment or...” “It’s a compliment Bri. I’m just trying to figure out how you’re gonna fit in me.” Lana said. “We’ll just have to try.” He replied. Lana was almost completely bare herself except for her panties. “Are you going to take those off or am I gonna be the only one in here naked?” Brian asked as he crossed his arms around his bare chest. “Oh right.” She replied as she took a deep breath and took her panties off, revealing all of herself to him. “You’re a goddess.” He said as he drank in the sight of his wife in the nude. “Thank you... So, what are we going to do first?” Lana asked. “Well... I’m going to do this.” Brian got on top of her and kissed his way down from her stomach to her wet lower lips. “Please Brian... don’t tease.” Lana whimpered. “I have to get you ready though, my love.” He replied as he sat up straight and rubbed her with his skilled fingers as he looked at her lovingly, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “Stop being so cheeky.” She said with a giggle before moaning loudly as he thrust two fingers into her. “Ah! Brian!” She cried out with a slight blush of embarrassment adorning her face. While Brian relished in Lana’s embarrassment, John and Taylor were busy trying to please each other. “That’s it! Like that... Taylor! Your mouth... it’s perfect. It’s all too perfect! Let up baby.” He said breathlessly as he leaned back against the headboard and brought her face to his where their lips met. “Did I do good honey?” She asked, her eyes lighting up after the kiss. “You did beautifully.” “What’s next? You already pleased me... and I pleased you... and... oh... that’s next.” “Yes it is. We don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it.” John said as he looked at her. “I want to but... it’s the pain I’m afraid of.” “It’ll be alright. Look, if it hurts that much when I enter you... tell me and I’ll pull out. Okay?” He said with a serious look on his face. “Okay.” She said as she nodded. John had found a condom and put it on himself. Taylor laid down, her eyes filled with a mixture of curiosity and worry. John positioned himself at her entrance. “Are you ready? Grab my hand if it hurts.” He said as she nodded and gasped at the sudden but brand new and foreign feeling of being filled for the first time.

“Oh my gosh! Fred!” Marina moaned loudly as she felt him finally fill her. He pulled her up into his lap and spanked her teasingly. “You alright my darling? Do you need a minute?” He asked. “No I’m fine dear. We can start.” She replied as she slowly brought herself on and off of his girthy length. “Oh Marina... we’ve only just begun and it feels so good.” Freddie groaned out as he slipped his hands under her bottom to bring her down harder on him. “Mmm it does, and you’re already hitting all the good spots.” She said with a whimper. “Darling... I might cum soon...” “Freddie dear, we just fucking started! Hold it in! Can you hold it in!? I want us to get there together...” “I’ll try darling. And don’t forget who’s in charge here.” He said in a low voice as he got on top of her and spanked her as he thrust in and out of her oh so deliciously, causing her to squeal and moan loudly. In the next room over, Roger had already entered Dove. “Is this what you wanted your Roggie to give you love?” He teased as he started to move after getting permission to do so. Dove was too overwhelmed by pleasure to answer and nodded briskly before a high pitched moan left her mouth. “Use your words, love.” He said as he panted a bit at the wonderful feeling he was experiencing right now with his wife. “Yes! Roger yes! Please move faster. I’m fucking begging you, move faster!” She cried out, desperate for more pleasure but at a faster pace. “You want me to make love to you faster? Such a dirty bird...” He teased. “Please... Roger... I need it...” “Hm? Need what?” He teased a bit further. “Give it to me faster! I need you to break me you bloody wanker!” She screamed. “Good... you used your words... such a good girl. Your wish is my command Mrs. Taylor.” Roger said as he leaned down and kissed her deeply as he sped up and thrusted harder causing the headboard to bang against the wall. Brian was thrusting into Lana at a reasonable pace and groaned when he heard the headboard banging from the other room next door to theirs and screams of debauchery. Brian was about to knock on the wall to tell them to shut up before Elizabeth stopped him. “Don’t let it... mmm... ruin this sweetheart.” Lana said as she looked up at him and caressed his face before he leaned down and kissed her, her hands suddenly in his curly poodle like hair. “Oh I’m definitely not.” Brian said softly as he leaned down more and kissed her neck, his groans and moans resounding in her ear. “Oh Brian! Ooh keep going!” “Of course my love!” He moaned as he kept at his reasonable pace. John was still waiting for Taylor to adjust to him. “I think I’m ready.” She said slowly. “Alright. If you want me to stop, please tell me.” He said. She nodded and smiled at him before moaning in unison with him as he started to move. “Ooh... J-John... it feels so good.” Taylor moaned out softly. “Don’t hide your moans... I like hearing them.” John said with a smile before he started to hit a certain spot in Taylor causing her to only increase the volume of her moans. “Oh John! Oh my gosh! Again! Right there please!” Taylor moaned out. John hit her spot again and sucked on her neck as he did it, both of them moaned loudly at the pleasure.

“Freddie! I’m about to-“ “Cum? I was gonna do that about five minutes ago darling...” He said breathlessly. “Oh shut up darling! Cum with me before I-!” “Yes! I’m about to- Marina! God yes!” Freddie moaned out loudly as he came undone. Marina wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her back as she met her own end. After they had finally met their ends, Freddie disposed of the condom and laid down next to his wife and grabbed her hand, kissing it as he looked at her. “I love you so much.” He said quietly. “I love you too Fred. Now, if you don’t mind... Mrs. Mercury would like to get her beauty sleep.” Marina said softly as she kissed him and turned out the light. “Oh? Well what if Mr. Mercury wants to wake Mrs. Mercury up in a few hours for a round two?” Freddie teased. “You’re so cheeky Freddie... but you’d better keep your hands above the blanket or Mrs. Mercury will kick you out of bed.” “Ah fuck off.” He said teasingly. “Goodnight Fred.” “Goodnight Mari.” Meanwhile, next door... “Roger! Please let me cum... I’m begging you!” “Not until you say it, Dove!” “No!” “Say it!” Dove couldn’t take this torture anymore. “I’m In Love With My Car was a wonderful song and you’re a genius Roggie!” She finally screamed as he thrust into her. “Now was that so hard to say?” He asked teasingly. “I said it so let’s cum already you wanker!” “Of course my love.” He hit her spot in the last few thrusts before they both came hard. A bit of Roger’s falsetto peeked out when he had his orgasm. Dove cried out hoarsely as she dug her nails into his back. He gathered up the strength to pull out and get rid of the condom before curling up in bed next to her. “So, how did you like it?” He asked as he brushed a strand of sweat drenched blonde hair from her just as sweaty forehead. “I hate you so much.” She muttered. “If you really hated me you wouldn’t have married me.” Roger said with a smirk. “Oh shut up! Go to sleep.” She said as she turned over, only to feel him hug her in bed from behind and hold her close. “Goodnight lovie.” He said softly into her ear before he kissed her and turned the light off. “Brian! Right there!” “There? That spot there?” He asked teasingly as he repeatedly hit the one spot in her he knew would make her a mess. “Oh yes! Brian! I’m going to-!” “Me too!” Brian came into the condom and felt Lana tighten around him as she came. “Oh my gosh! Brian... that was amazing.” Lana said with a huge smile on her face. “Yeah it sure was. Wow! I need some sleep after that one.” Brian joked before chuckling nervously at the thought of what they had just done. He threw the rubber away and turned the light off and got back under the blankets with Lana. “I don’t know why but now I’m embarrassed about what we just did.” Brian said quietly in the dark. “Bri... honey, it’s natural you and I both know that. And why’re you embarrassed? You’ve had sex before.” “I know that and I have but it’s just different... that was our first time as a married couple. I hope I gave you what you’ve probably dreamed about for a long time.” “Bri... you didn’t disappoint me. Actually you exceeded my expectations and sent me to the moon and back, and for that I thank you Mr. May. I love you Brian.” Lana said softly as she curled up and snuggled against him. He grinned and ran a hand through her hair as she leaned against his chest. “Thank you sweetheart, I love you too.” He said before they drifted off to sleep. John and Taylor were the last couple out of the band members to consummate their marriage that night. “John! M-my stomach feels funny!” Taylor cried out as her husband continued thrusting. “Baby that’s good... you’re about to have an orgasm. Relax and let it go.” John panted out as he kept going. Taylor threw her head back, her toes curling as she cried out and let it go. John took his last few thrusts and emptied his seed into the rubber. He disposed of it and collapsed next to Taylor. “John that was... exhilarating. I loved it.” She said. “I’m so glad you loved it baby.” “John... can we do it again?” She said with a smile on her face. John was still trying to catch his breath before turning the light off and looking at Taylor in the dark. “You wanna do it again!? We can but... we need sleep first. We were at it for hours.” He said as his breathing got back to normal. “Okay. Goodnight honey.” “Goodnight.” They kissed and fell asleep against each other almost immediately.

Needless to say, Queen had found the loves of their lives.


	2. Tuesday I Go Off To Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... three of the couples were unaware of a certain Frontman and Frontwoman’s honeymoon plans that just so happen to involve them as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I promise the drama will be coming soon... in the meantime please read, enjoy, give kudos, subscribe, leave comments and stay tuned for more chapters! PS: Suggestive themes in this chapter and Freddie bragging about his night with Marina, so viewer discretion is advised.

“Darling... Oh my darling Mari... it’s time to get up.” Freddie said in a sing-song voice as he rolled over in bed and started kissing her neck. “Mmm... fuck off Freddie. It’s not like we have anywhere to be, dear.” She said sleepily into the pillow, her voluminous and naturally curly dark brown hair splayed out onto the white pillow she laid her head on in exhaustion the night before. “Oh you’re wrong about that darling, we have to go down to breakfast to see everyone.” Freddie said as he got out of bed and pulled the blanket off of her. “Ugh! Fred! Can’t that wait? Just five more minutes...” Marina pouted as she tried to reach for the blanket. Freddie threw the blanket onto the floor and quickly went to go and pull the curtains back. “Let there be light!” He yelled as sunlight streamed into the room after he drew the curtains. “Ah! What the fuck!? Freddie! You just blinded me!” Marina yelled as she immediately shot straight up in bed and covered her eyes. “That wouldn’t have happened if you had gotten your arse up before. Come with me darling, we’re going to shower together and get ready for breakfast. It’s not fashionable to be late.” He said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her out of bed and onto her feet before he hoisted her up onto his shoulders and spanked her tan nude bottom as he carried her to the bathroom. “Ah! Fred! Put me down!” She screamed, her hoarse morning voice mixed with her British accent resonating through the room as she kicked her legs around while she was being carried over her husband’s shoulder. 

Though, no sex was presumably going on with any of the couples at 8 A.M., that didn’t change the fact that the walls were still thin and that Roger and Dove who were both asleep soundly in each other’s arms were rudely awoken by Marina’s screams when Freddie playfully lifted her up and carried her, along with the sounds of a shower running with giggles and moans to go with it. Roger almost jumped out of bed when he heard the screams. Dove groaned in exhaustion and mild annoyance as she heard the screams and a few moans coming from her bandmate next door. “Fuck...” Roger muttered before he let a loud yawn loose. “Gosh is it morning already?” Dove asked as she sat up in bed. “Yes... we’d better get up... we don’t wanna miss breakfast... I’m starving.” Roger said as he sat up and started to get out of bed, in search of his boxers. “Oh I’m sure you worked up an appetite from last night Mr. Taylor.” Dove teased as she threw the blankets off of herself. “I sure did, because someone kept fucking teasing me. Keep it up love, or else I’ll pound you to the point where you won’t be able to walk for a few days.” Roger warned after he put his boxers on and opened the curtains. “Oh shut up! Your little threats about me getting shagged hard by you don’t do anything for me Roger. Because as you can see... I’m dry.” Dove said cheekily as she slowly opened her legs for him to show off her goods to him. He growled a bit in arousal, feeling himself get hard before he remembered he had just opened the curtains. “Dove! Close your legs!” He yelled as he ran back to the window and quickly closed the curtains, a scowl making it’s way to his face. “You didn’t want me to close them last night... why the sudden change of heart?” She teased further. “Oh shut it! The curtains were drawn... I don’t want anyone but me to see you like that.” He said as he narrowed his eyes at her a bit as he sat on the bed. “Ooh... Jealous?” “You wish... now if you’ll excuse me, I need the loo. We need to get ready to meet everyone at breakfast, now get a move on.” Roger said as he rolled his eyes, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. Dove giggled a bit at how the wild blonde drummer reacted as she stood up but sat back down almost immediately. “Roger...?” She called out. The water was running in the bathroom, he was brushing his teeth. Dove sighed, he didn’t hear her... she was gonna have to be louder. “Roger!” She screamed. Roger almost choked on his own toothbrush and ran out of the bathroom with toothpaste around his mouth as he heard his wife call out for him. “What!? What is it!? What’s happening!? What’s wrong!?” He asked frantically. “Roggie... I can’t walk... carry me.” Dove said in a baby-like voice as she looked up at him from her spot on the bed and held her arms out to him. “Are you joking? Quit teasing me Dove.” “Roger I really can’t walk... it hurts to stand, I’m serious. You really pounded me last night.” She said with a sudden serious look on her face. “Really? Shit... Sorry lovie. Ah come on, up you go.” Roger said, a caring look washing over his features as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. 

Brian and Lana had woken up in each other’s arms at around 8 in the morning. Brian peppered Lana’s face with kisses and woke her up. “Oh... so last night wasn’t a dream?” She asked as she opened her eyes and giggled a bit. “No, it wasn’t. It would be cruel if it was.” He answered back as he got up and helped Lana out of bed. “We have to go downstairs for breakfast honey. Fred probably wants us all to meet there in the dining area.” Brian said as he walked to the bathroom. “Yeah, he probably does. Knowing him he’ll ask us all horrifying questions about how our nights went.” She said as she went to the closet and started to assemble a casual look with a t-shirt and shorts. “Oh definitely, and Marina might do the same with you girls. Actually... she might even ask the worst questions.” Brian said after he flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands. “She will... next to being The Roses front-woman, asking horrifyingly naughty questions is the other thing she’s good at. Just be prepared honey, she loves to shock people with asking naughty things.” Lana said matter of factly as she pulled out her beige candies sandals. “Don’t hog all of the water... I have to shower too you know.” Lana said as she tied her hair back and went into the bathroom. “We can shower together... that is if you want to.” Brian offered. “Of course.” Lana answered with a smile as she kissed him, before abruptly pulling back from it and sticking her tongue out with a grossed out look on her face. “Ew... morning breath.” She said before giggling. “Oh shut up.” Brian said as he rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead before he started to brush his teeth. 

John and Taylor were awoken by the phone in their room ringing. “Hello?” John asked sleepily into the receiver. “Wake up you bloody wanker! We’re all going downstairs for breakfast! Get up John!” Roger yelled at him on the other line. “Roger? Bloody hell... I’m getting up, you don’t have to shout at me.” He said. “It’s a wake up call... now get up!” The blonde answered. “Why’re you so excited to wake up at this hour?” John asked. “I’m hungry! And I know you’re hungry too! We all are since we worked up a sweat last night... or did you not get any?” Roger asked curiously. “T-That’s none of your business!” John said abruptly. “Well, when you get downstairs to breakfast... tell that to Fred. You know he’s gonna ask.” Roger said as he hung up the phone. “Well it’s none of his business... hello? Roger! Hello? That idiot...” John muttered as he hung up the phone and turned back to the bed to see Taylor in her nude form completely awake and trying to get out of bed but to no avail. “Need help?” He asked as he got up and went over to her. “Yes... I’m really sore.” She replied. “I can carry you to the bathroom sweetheart.” John offered. “Can you? I need to shower. So, we’re meeting everyone else for breakfast?” Taylor asked. “Yeah. Just be ready for any horrific questions that might come out of Fred’s mouth.” “Oh I will.” Taylor said with a chuckle as John grinned and picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. 

“Good morning my darlings! Your nights last night, were they as kinky as mine?” Freddie asked as he arrived at the table with Marina who was carrying some mimosas. Brian winced at the horrifying question. How could their frontman be so open about things like this? But then again, what was he really expecting? It was Freddie Mercury, he loved being open about certain things when he was around friends. “It was fine, Fred. Just fine.” Dove answered with a smirk as she grabbed a mimosa off of the tray and started drinking it. “Oh please Dove dear, we both know your first night as Roger Taylor’s wife was far from fine... in fact I could’ve sworn we heard you scream bloody murder last night... more than once.” Marina said cheekily as she sat down. Roger almost choked on his eggs. “Well... since we are talking about you both... yeah, I do remember hearing lots of screaming from next door... and the sound of a headboard banging against the wall last night. I’m pretty sure I heard Roger scream too, but I’m not too sure.” Brian teased as he drank some tea. “Fine! You wanna know what happened!? I shagged Mrs. Taylor so good she couldn’t get out of bed. There I said it! And I’m going to brag about it too! That’s what you all get for messing with us!” Roger said as he looked around the table before putting his arm around Dove. “Great... now look what you’ve done.” John said as he sipped his tea. “It’s what we’re looking for anyways! Fred and I want details, and none of you are leaving this table until you tell us the juicy bits!” Marina said excitedly as she put some pancakes on her plate. “Fine... bloody hell. I knew you would do this shit to us. Brian is a great lover in bed and he’s caring and gentle. There, is that what you perverts want?” Lana said as she put some syrup on her own pancakes. “She said juicy bits, not vanilla bits!” Fred said as he stole a pancake off of Marina’s plate. “What the bloody hell do you even want to know!?” Brian asked, suddenly getting annoyed at the conversation. “Oh I don’t know... how big is your cock?” Marina asked with a smirk. Freddie looked proud, he taught his wife well. Dove and Roger both snickered a bit, Taylor was utterly speechless, John almost dropped his fork and Lana and Brian almost choked on tea and pancakes. “Marina! That’s personal!” Lana yelled at her friend. “I know it is! Which is why I’m asking.” “Why’re we talking about my... goods right in front of me?” Brian asked. “Because, you have the biggest feet I’ve ever seen and big hands to go with it... it’s obvious your rod is pretty big darling.” Fred said. “Oh shut up Fred!” Brian answered as he blushed with embarrassment. “I knew it he’s huge! Well I’d better stop bothering you both since I don’t want Brian to explode with embarrassment.” Marina said with a smirk as Lana blushed. “Moving on now, Taylor... Taylor.. Taylor... Oh sweet Taylor. Deaky took your virginity didn’t he?” She asked. Taylor ran a hand through her light brown hair nervously and silently nodded. “Ooh he did? Deaky did you show her a good time?” Fred asked. John looked down and played with the buttons on his shirt. “Y-Yeah.” He answered quietly. “Did it hurt love? How did it feel? Was it everything you thought it would be?” Marina asked frantically desperate for answers. “Yes... it was. It didn’t hurt much... A-And it felt really good...” Taylor said softly. “Ooh! So, Deaks... is Taylor a moaner or a screamer?” Marina asked as John shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Okay that’s enough! How was your night Fred? It’s only logical we ask you since you’re so adamant on asking all of us!” Brian asked with his eyes narrowed a bit. “Well darling I’m glad you asked!” Fred answered. Brian rolled his eyes and Roger groaned a bit. John sighed in relief before Freddie answered Brian’s question. “It was fucking magical darling! She made me the happiest man alive. Mari knows what she’s doing and my god is her mouth amazing. And I swear to you... she has the biggest arse and tits! They’re so squeezable and her arse jiggles when I spank her too-“ “Okay! I’m done. Let’s go back to the room honey.” Brian said as he sipped the rest of his tea and got up as he nudged Lana. “Oh you both aren’t going anywhere!” Fred said suddenly with a playful smirk. “Oh? And why not?” “We didn’t just call you all down here to pry into your first times as husband and wife... we just wanted to say that we had Miami book all of us a luxury hotel over in Kent for a week for our honeymoons. The hotel is enormous so it’s guaranteed we won’t be rooming next to each other. The train leaves in four hours today... so it leaves at noon.” Marina said. This prompted Brian and Lana to sit back down. Fred and Marina had successfully gotten everyone’s attention with that piece of news. “Are you joking? Fred! A week? Isn’t that rather long? Need I remind you that even though we all got married just yesterday, Queen is still on tour after all. A honeymoon at a later date sounds better than this! I don’t want to be away from our jobs for that long Fred.” Roger said. “Well a honeymoon doesn’t just last for a few days darling. Relax blondie it’s just a week, and Miami had me write a letter to the fans explaining a short hiatus before he booked us at the hotel. It’s all said and done.” Fred replied. “Why didn’t you ask any of us about it Fred?” Brian asked with his eyebrows slightly furrowed. “Why should I? Unless you all don’t want to go on a honeymoon... if that is the case then that just proves to me that you’re all unbelievably dull.” Freddie said as he sipped his mimosa. “We want to go on our honeymoons Fred... but it just seems selfish and risky. The fans will be kept waiting and who knows if any of the press or our fans are staying at that hotel! Did you think about that Fred?” John asked. “Oh bollocks! Deaky you’re acting as if the press hasn’t hounded us before, or our fans haven’t chased us before. Plus there’s no reason to react like this. The place has been booked and we’re going, it’s as simple as that. Now, no more chatter. Mrs. Mercury and I have to go pack and have a quick shag for the road. Come on darling.” Freddie said before he sipped the remainder of his mimosa and left while holding his wife’s hand, leaving the other couples dumbfounded. 

“I can’t fucking believe him!” Roger cried out as he lit up a cigarette and paced around the hotel room. Dove sighed and laid on the bed. “Calm down love. A honeymoon isn’t a death sentence.” She said as she rolled her eyes at him. “I know it’s not! But he should have told us! We took time off in the middle of a tour! It should only take a few days before we continue our tour! Not a whole fucking week!” Roger said as he went over to the ashtray and tapped the ashes from his cigarette into it before bringing it back to his lips and exhaling a puff of smoke. “Excuse me... but I think you’re forgetting that Queen wasn’t the only band on tour... The Roses were on tour too, and you don’t see me complaining.” Dove said. “I know that! It’s still an inconvenience to both bands!” Roger said. “Roger... shut up! Just relax and enjoy the fact that we get a break... we’ve all been touring and performing... and we needed a break. I’m sure all of the fans will understand, alright? Now calm down, stop pacing and help me pack.” Dove said as she limped over to get her suitcase. Roger sighed and put his cigarette out in the ashtray and went over to her. “Fine...” He answered. 

“Don’t get me wrong sweetheart... I’m glad we’re going on a honeymoon, but he could’ve told us about it sooner.” Brian said as he walked down the hallway with his wife as he carried their suitcases. “I agree. It was kind of an arsehole move to tell us this hours before we have to get on the train... but then again you know Freddie... he probably forgot. He must’ve been so busy with Marina last night that he forgot something so important.” Lana said as they got into the lift. “Well it was important to tell us sooner about the hotel booking.” Brian said with a sigh. “Sweetheart... it doesn’t matter. As long as we go on a honeymoon.” Lana said, she only saw the bright side to things such as this, and that was that she had a chance to go on a honeymoon with her husband. “You’re right.” He said with a nod. “Actually we shouldn’t be angry at them we should be thanking them.” Lana added. “We should... Yeah we’ll thank them when we get on the train.” Brian said with a small smile as the lift had finally reached the lobby where John and Taylor were already checking out of the hotel. “Have you both seen Roger, Dove, Marina and Freddie? We have to go soon. We don’t want to miss the train.” Taylor said as she saw her bandmate and friend with her husband. “No we haven’t seen them yet. They’d better be down here soon.” Brian said as he sat the luggage down and went over to the front desk to check out of the hotel. Then, they heard a loud but familiar voice. “Are you sure you don’t want me to carry a bag!? You’re about to fall over!” Dove yelled as they walked out of the lift and went into the lobby. “I’m a man! I don’t need your help, I’m fine!” Roger said as he struggled with the bags and finally set them down. Dove stopped in her tracks and counted the bags... there was one missing! “Where’s my toiletry bag!?” She asked. “Oh shit!” Roger immediately looked around frantically and saw the bag still sitting in the lift. “There!” He pointed at it and Dove ran over to it, but the doors closed before she could get her bag. “Shit! Come on come on!” She said as she repeatedly pressed the lift button but it went up instead. “Dammit! Ooh Roger Meddows Taylor! If I lose my makeup and perfumes because of you I’ll make your life a living hell!” Dove cried with a very pissed off look on her face. “Oh shut up! You could’ve grabbed that bag when we were in the fucking lift! It wasn’t that heavy!” “Why did you set it down!?” “I was carrying the rest of our luggage for Christ’s sake!” “You both have only been married for less than 48 hours and you’re already acting like a married couple that’s been married for 50 years.” Brian cheekily commented. “Oh shut up Brian.” Roger said. “Look what I found!” Freddie suddenly announced as Marina and him had entered the lobby. Freddie pointed at the bag that Marina held. “My toiletries! Oh thank you so much!” Dove said as she hugged both of them and took her bag. “Well, at least we get a thank you for something.” Freddie muttered as he put their luggage down and had a worker put all of the couple’s luggage into their respective limos. Everyone checked out of the hotel and got into their limos. They soon arrived at the nearest train station and boarded the train that would be sending them to Kent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that silly little chapter! Comment down below who your favorite couple is in the story so far, and why? Anyways, stay tuned for more chapters!


	3. It’s In The Lap Of The Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples are on their way and arrive to their destination, but along the way a certain fiery woman questions whether or not she’s even worthy to be married to a certain blonde drummer due to her own insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a minute to do this chapter since it takes me a while to write. But that’s every writer isn’t it? I hope you enjoy this chapter! Beware: The real subject of insecurities and some alcohol is in this chapter. Also there is a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, for what will happen later on in the series. I do hope you catch the foreshadowing. Anyways please enjoy and if you’d like to, comment below and let me know how I’m doing with writing this story. Thank you!

“Are we there yet?” Roger asked for the billionth time. “For fucks sake! No! Stop asking that every time the damn train stops!” Dove said to her husband as she nudged him with her elbow. “Ow!” Roger cried out in pain before Brian rolled his eyes. He figured that now was a good time to thank Freddie for the honeymoon. “Hey... Fred?” “Yes darling?” “I just wanted to thank you for the honeymoon... it was stupid and uncalled for for us to act the way we did when we found out. For that I wanted to apologize.” Brian said as he looked at the older man. “It’s alright Brimi. Apology accepted. I should’ve told you all about it sooner, not spring it on you at the last minute like an arsehole.” Freddie said as he looked at the group. “It’s alright Fred. Just tell us in advance sometime when you have something important set up for all of us.” John said. “I will.” Freddie replied as he held a sleeping Marina’s hand. He briefly looked over at her, she was really cute when she slept. Although her face was against the train window and she was snoring a bit but she still looked cute to him nonetheless. He would have to wake her up soon though, they would be arriving in Kent in less than an hour.

Word had gotten around pretty fast that Queen was going to be staying at the Kent Marquess Hotel. Some fans who could afford it were staying at the hotel in hopes of catching a glimpse of Queen during their stay, others were literally camping out in a nearby parking lot and racing to the hotel on foot so they could see Queen. Though, it would be difficult to catch them since the Kent Marquess Hotel was a huge hotel that overlooked the beach and a bunch of pubs, five star restaurants, with a mall about a few blocks away. Some fans had also started rumors that The Roses were also going to be staying at the same hotel. Some thought it was just a mere coincidence but others were quite suspicious. 

The train soon arrived in Kent, and before both bands got off of the train with their luggage Miami had made sure to arrange separate cabs for them, with a bodyguard in each. In addition to that, the bands made sure to try and look as normal as possible, that meant hats, scarves, sunglasses and some fake mustaches that Roger had brought with him. “Are you kidding me?” Dove asked as she saw him get a fake blonde mustache and goatee out of his pocket and put it around his mouth before putting his sunglasses on. “No, I’m not.” He then got more out of his pocket that were different colors. “Here.” He said as he handed them to the boys. “Where the hell did you get these from? Actually... wait... I don’t think I wanna know.” Brian said as he put a mustache on that resembled his hair color and put a hat on. “We look ridiculous darling!” Freddie said as he donned a fake goatee, a hat and sunglasses. “You look ridiculous Fred, I think I look rather nice.” John said with sunglasses and a fake mustache and a goatee. Taylor laughed as soon as she saw him after she put her sunglasses on. Marina had woken up and almost screamed when she saw Freddie. “What the bloody hell Fred! I thought I was with someone else! Fuck... what’s with that damn fake goatee on your chin?” She asked. “We have to wear disguises darling. There’s fans already at the hotel.” “Oh... okay.” She answered before putting a hat on with some sunglasses. Lana and Dove put their sunglasses on as well before everyone got their luggage. As they got their luggage Dove noticed a woman with shoulder length brown hair sizing Roger up and smirking as she eyed him. The woman soon left and Dove stood there with her bags, silently fuming with her insecurities eating her up. “Lovie? Are you coming or are you a hobo now?” Roger asked, breaking his wife from her thoughts. “Oh shut up Rog! I’m coming.” Dove replied with an annoyed look on her face. Roger noticed that Dove was a bit off and raised a brow as he carried the rest of their luggage. Both bands soon got off of the train only to get into their respective cabs with their own personal bodyguards.

“Is it something I said?” Roger asked Dove in the cab. “What?” “You seem... mad and kind of off. So it’s gotta be something I said right?” He asked as he looked at her curiously. “No... it’s not anything you said... it’s... it’s stupid.” “I’m all ears lovie.” “Shit... alright! There was this brunette bimbo eyeing you up on the train before we got off of it.” “And why is that bothering you? You’re my wife, I chose you. I don’t understand why a brunette bimbo has you in a bad mood.” He pressed further. “Because! It makes me feel like... I don’t deserve you... that maybe you would’ve been happier sleeping around like you used to. The last thing I’d ever want to do is hold you back... I-“ Dove was cut off by a deep kiss from her husband. Roger broke the kiss off and looked Dove deep in her eyes. “Listen up and listen damn good... You deserve me. Don’t think for a single second that you don’t. If you hadn’t met me at that pub that night, I’d be shagging girls meaninglessly left and right... girls I would end up forgetting the names of afterwards. My life would be empty. Empty without you because you give my life meaning. Dove, I chose you to be my wife for a reason. If anything I don’t deserve you. But you sure as bloody hell deserve me. Don’t ever tell me that you don’t deserve me ever again love, alright?” Roger said as he looked deep in his wife’s now tearful eyes before he wiped the few stray tears that fell from her green orbs. “Roggie I’m sorry!” “It’s alright, it’s alright. Look at me, you’re beautiful, smart, fiery, are a kick arse drummer, you’re caring, and you keep me on my toes for fucks sake. You can’t be insecure! You’re joking! How can such a catch like you be so insecure?” He asked. She silently looked at him as she sniffled a bit. “Exactly my point! You can’t! So quit your sniveling and realize that you’re a goddess.” Roger said and smiled at her. “Roger... thank you... I’m sorry I-“ “No... stop apologizing. Just shut up and give me a hug.” Roger said and Dove hugged him and leaned against him in the cab, her sadness gradually fading away. Roger knew that she was probably still upset... so he would cheer her up when they got to the hotel and show her how much she truly meant to him. 

In the cab that was behind them, Brian was talking his wife, the cabdriver and the bodyguard to death about his other passion which was the universe. “Honey, can we talk about something else?” Elizabeth asked. “Oh of course, what?” “Us.” “Us?” “Yeah, I mean we did just get married...” “Yeah we did didn’t we? I still can’t believe it... I’m a husband now... it’s so surreal.” “I know, and I’m a wife now.” Elizabeth said as she leaned against him. “Oh? You’re newlyweds?” The cabdriver asked. “Yes. We got married yesterday.” Brian replied. “Aye young love. I remember when I first got married. She was the most beautiful woman in the world.” “What happened to her?” Elizabeth asked. “We got a divorce. My eyes wandered to other pretty women and I gave into temptation. She found out and divorced me. If only I had kept my eyes, hands and body to myself and laid only with her... my Angeline and I still would’ve been married. Anyways, young man... never give into the fruits of temptation. Stay faithful to this one, I can clearly see that she’s got a bloody good head on her shoulders.” The cabdriver said. “I will, I always will stay faithful to her sir. Thank you.” Brian said with a smile as he kissed Lana’s forehead before she brought her own lips to his.

John and Taylor were holding hands in their cab and talking about what they would do in the hotel. “Probably get some drinks, walk around and... make love to you.” John said quietly. “Ooh I can’t wait.” Taylor said with a grin as she kissed his cheek. Their bodyguard rolled his eyes a bit at how cheesy the couple was, but he stayed quiet.

Freddie and Marina were shamelessly all over each other in the cab and the bodyguard looked quite uncomfortable but he stayed silent. The cabdriver looked disgusted. He wanted to comment that the guy with the protruding teeth looked like a poof in his sparkling white shirt that was low cut, showing a bit of his chest hair. But he held his tongue, he didn’t want the burly guy in the back to pummel him.

The cabs soon arrived at the hotel and both bands were in awe at the size of the hotel. “It’s huge! Look at all those windows!” Dove said as they got out of their cab. “How much for the ride?” Roger asked. “It’s free sir, you comforting your wife was all the payment I needed. Do you need help with your luggage?” “No we’ve got it. Thank you.” Roger replied with a smile as they got their luggage out of the cab’s trunk. The couples emerged from the cabs with their bodyguards and entered the hotel, going to their respective rooms, and took their disguises off after settling in. 

After getting settled in, Taylor, John, Roger, Dove, Elizabeth and Brian made their way to the pub with their bodyguards. “John, please don’t drink too much today. You know I wanna make love tonight.” Taylor whispered in his ear. “I know. I’m just gonna have a beer. That’s it.” Taylor raised a brow at him, she knew that he could get slightly out of hand sometimes even with one drink in his system. But, it was their honeymoon and she knew it wouldn’t be fair if she told him he couldn’t at least have a beer. “Alright... but only one.” She said. “Of course dear.” He replied before signaling the bartender over. 

At the other side of the bar, Roger was having a much needed drink with Dove. “It’s so beautiful here. I can’t wait to go to the beach.” She said as she took a sip of white wine. “Same here.” Roger said as he picked his glass of wine up and held it up to toast. “To us, for a long and blissful marriage.” He said with a grin, his blue eyes gazing at her lovingly. “Here here! To us. I love you Roggie.” Dove said as they clinked glasses and sipped their drinks. “I love you too.” Roger said as he caressed her face before she got up and kissed his palm and set her glass down near his along with her purse. “I need to go to the loo. Watch my things, alright?” “I will, hurry back lovie.” He said as he watched her walk to the ladies rooms, his eyes gazing at her like a love sick puppy. He turned back to his wine and watched his wife’s purse before he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a redhead with long straight hair and wearing a form fitting black dress that showed her cleavage. “Are you Roger Taylor of Queen?” She asked. “What if I am?” He asked with an eyebrow raised. “Oh my god! It is you! I’m such a big fan! The name is Macy Sweening. It’s so nice to meet such a handsome guy like you who’s famous!” Macy said as she sat next to Roger. His bodyguard got up immediately from the corner of the pub and went over to the drummer. “Is there a problem over here?” He asked in his big booming voice. “There will be when the woman I’m having a drink with emerges from the ladies room. Listen uh... what was your name again?” Roger asked. “My name is Macy. And who is he? And who is this woman you’re talking about?” Macy asked as she narrowed her eyes. “This is my bodyguard... and the woman is-“ “Me. Be a dear and get out of my seat.” Dove said with a serious look on her face as she stood right behind the girl. “Does this seat have your name on it love? If I don’t get out of your seat, what’re you gonna do about it bitch?” Macy snarled as she turned around. “Hey! There’s no need for-“ Roger tried to break it up but it was too late. “No, but my man doesn’t have your name on him, skank. And if you must know I’m about to do this.” Dove retorted before she reached for Roger’s glass of red wine and splashed Macy in the face with it, leaving the girl screaming. “Let’s go Roger.” Dove said as she grabbed her purse and his hand. She ran out of the pub with him as he smirked at a screaming Macy. Their bodyguard sighed and paid their tab before throwing a napkin at Macy and leaving.

Brian and Elizabeth saw what had happened from a table in the corner of the pub and shook their heads as they drank some water. “I don’t wanna know what happened.” Brian said as they watched the two blondes leave. “Dove will probably talk about it until the honeymoon is over.” Lana said as she rolled her eyes and sipped her water, she knew she would dread speaking to Dove for the next couple of days after this pub incident. Brian looked at his wife and chuckled a bit before shaking his head and sipping his own glass of water.

Freddie and Marina were up in their hotel room drinking their favorite alcoholic drinks, having sex, talking, watching tv and eating food brought up to their room. “And you’re a real big spender!” Freddie belted out as he stood up and shimmied in his silk bathrobe, playfully seducing Marina. “Freddie stop shimmying so much, you’re drunk!” Marina laughed as she saw him. “I’m not drunk darling, only tipsy.” “Of course you are dear.” She said as she put her glass of sweet vermouth on the night stand next to the queen sized hotel bed. Freddie crawled onto the bed and laughed only to cover his mouth while laughing. “Freddie dear, you don’t have to do that.” Marina said as she looked over at him with a sad look. “Do what Mari?” He asked with an eyebrow raised as he looked over at her. “Covering your mouth. Freddie... I love you. I love all of you, your teeth included. I hate it when you cover your mouth dear.” “R-Really?” “Yes honey. Believe me when I say that you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on and your teeth only add to your beauty.” She said as she looked him in the eyes. “M-Mari... you really think so?” He asked. “I don’t think so Freddie, I know so.” She said as she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back and slowly pulled her on top of him, running a hand through her loose black curls when the kiss was broken. She leaned against his chest and sighed. “I love you Marina.” “I love you too Fred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! And remember there’s more chapters to come! Please leave kudos, comment, subscribe and share. Thank you!


	4. Seaside Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few drinks too many, a fat bottomed wife, body worshipping and a walk on the beach with a couple of glasses of Moët.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is in this chapter with a bit of foreshadowing but not quite. Also slight vomit warning as well... so read with caution my emetophobic readers! Please leave kudos, comments and subscribe so I’ll know how I’m doing with this story. The drama is coming soon, I promise! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“J-Just one more dear” John stuttered as Taylor hoisted him up from his barstool after paying their tab. “No! I can’t believe you John!” Their bodyguard walked up and then carried a very drunk John out of the pub, with a very pissed off Taylor in tow. 

Brian and Lana were already in their hotel room for the night. The two guitarists were getting ready for bed. Brian was already in his shirt and boxers, with his notebook. He was in a songwriting mood, but nothing was striking him at the moment. Lana emerged from the bathroom in her short t-shirt and panties. She then dropped the clothes she had just come out of and bent down to pick them up and put them back in the suitcase. Brian had looked over just at the right time and caught an eye full of his wife’s round plump ass. When she turned her back to him, he just couldn’t stop staring. He curled his long legs into a fetal position and put his notebook in his lap, he already felt himself grow hard at the sight of her almost bare ass. But even though he was getting turned on, he felt the sudden urge to write a song. “What’re you doing honey?” Elizabeth asked as she got in bed next to him and looked at him writing away in his notebook. “Writing a song.” “Really? I hope I’m not distracting you...” “No, you’re not. Actually... you’re my muse for it.” Brian said with a slight blush adorning his cheeks suddenly as he quickly looked away and stopped writing. “Oh really? And what’s the song about Bri?” She asked with a grin on her face. “It’s about... a rockstar and... well his favoring of fat bottomed girls.” Brian said after taking a deep breath and looking at Elizabeth. “Oh? And let me guess... I’m a fat bottomed girl?” She asked teasingly with a smirk. “Y-Yeah.” “Well I’m flattered you think so Brian.” She said as she leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back, but the kiss soon turned heated. It was then broken off and both guitarists gazed in each other’s eyes. Brian put his notebook down on top of the drawer next to the bed and started taking his shirt off, Lana did the same and soon both were completely naked under the sheets. “You saw me bend over and you got turned on didn’t you, Brian?” She asked teasingly as she got on top of him, stroking his hard cock under the sheets. “Yeah... Y-Yeah. I did.” He whimpered out a bit. “If I didn’t notice that, would you have jerked off in the shower? Tell me the truth.” She asked slightly teasing him a bit as she kept stroking his length, but a bit faster than before. “Yes... yes! I would’ve...” He admitted as he moaned loudly. “Do you think I would’ve liked that Bri?” “N-No you wouldn’t have!” He whimpered louder as he felt her fingers teasingly swipe along the sensitive head of his cock that was now wet with his pre-cum. “Oh Brian... you’re such a good boy. You answered my questions truthfully. Now, you’re gonna be rewarded.” Lana said with a grin before bringing her pre-cum soaked hand up to her mouth, tasting her husband and licking him off of her fingers. “Sit up, you’re gonna shag me doggy style.” She said with a smile. He chuckled as he sat up and moaned as his erection brushed against her thigh. He groaned as his hands roamed her body, playing with her perky nipples a bit before she got on all fours. He then put his face to her wetness and started licking her a bit. “Ah! Brian!” “You’re already so wet, and I haven’t even been inside of you yet.” He muttered as he continued licking her wet pussy, her juices dripping onto his tongue. She gripped the sheets as she bucked her hips into his tongue. “B-Brian! Please! I don’t wanna cum yet!” She cried out. “Alright then, but be a good girl and I might let you cum.” Brian said after he gave her one last lick and kissed her plump ass cheek before landing a quick spank on the other. “Oh!” She cried out in surprise at the sudden spank. Brian smirked and went to the other drawer next to the bed and got a rubber. “You ready my love?” He asked after he put it on himself. “Yes.” Elizabeth answered. Brian entered her slowly and gave her time to adjust before he started thrusting. In between his thrusts, he spanked her. “Oh god! Brian! Do that again! Please!” She begged. He spanked her again as he thrust in and out of her at a faster pace than before. This continued for a few moments before both of them could take no more of it. “Oh Brian! I’m gonna cum!” “I am too! E-Elizabeth!” Brian finished into the condom as his wife tightened around him. “Oh my god... that was amazing.” She said as she laid down. “It really was.” He replied as he threw the condom away and laid down in bed next to her. “Aren’t you going to finish writing your song?” Elizabeth asked. “I’ll finish it tomorrow.” “Won’t you forget the other lyrics you wanted to add?” “No... not when I’ll be waking up next to my muse in the morning.” Brian said with a grin. “Cheeky...” Elizabeth answered before she kissed him and leaned against his bare chest.

“Are you finished yet!?” Taylor yelled from the hotel room as she leaned against the closed bathroom door. “N-No...” John weakly answered before he started wretching again. “Jesus... I’m coming in!” “No! Ugh... don’t! I... don’t want you to see me like this, h-honey.” John said. “Our vows stated that we stick together in sickness and in health. And right now you’re sick. So I’m gonna help you.” Taylor said as she walked into the bathroom and rubbed John’s back as he heaved one last time. “I... I think I’m done.” He said as he took deep breaths. “Okay. Hold on, let me get a glass.” Taylor said as she went over to the mini bar and grabbed an empty glass, came back into the bathroom and rinsed it out before filling it up with water. “Here. Swish this around your mouth John.” She said as she handed him the glass. “Thanks. What would I do without you?” He said softly as he graciously took the glass of water. “You’d probably just hug the toilet all night without me.” She said with a chuckle as she helped him up. “Now, let’s go to bed. I’m exhausted and I know you are too.” “Yeah, you bet I am.” John replied with a weak chuckle.

“Roggie! What’re you doing!?” Dove asked after Roger had basically pounced on her after they had gotten back to their hotel room. “Doing what I should’ve done with you before!” Roger exclaimed as he removed her clothing, and removed his own afterwards. He got on top of her on the bed and kissed her. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He said softly. He then kissed her cheek and her neck. “Mmm... Roggie... what’re you doing?” “What do you think I’m doing lovie?” “Teasing me?” “Smart girl you are.” He replied with a smirk as he worked his way down to her breasts. “Ah, R-Roger.” Dove moaned out. “I love every bit of you. Every bit of you is absolutely perfect.” He said as he kept covering her body in kisses before he went even lower. “Roggie!” She cried out as he worshipped her lower body with his mouth. “Ooh, I need you!” She whimpered. “As you wish my love.” He chuckled a bit as he put the condom on himself before he entered her. “What the bloody hell are you laughing at?” “You... you don’t hear yourself, love?” “Not when I’m so in the moment... no I don’t.” “Well then... I’ll make sure you hear yourself and make you realize what you do to me.” Roger said as he started thrusting. Dove’s whimpers and cries only got louder as her husband’s thrusts got quicker and deeper. “Oh Roggie! I’m gonna cum!” “Shit! Cum for me lovie!” Dove screamed as she came, Roger soon followed. He pulled out and disposed of the condom, before he laid down beside her and pulled her close. “Roger?” “Hm?” “I love you.” “I love you too, never forget that.” Then, the wild blondes dozed off in each other’s arms. 

“You know what I hate?” “What is it dear?” “The fact our honeymoon ends so soon darling. I’ll miss you while we’re on our separate tours.” Freddie said as he walked along the beach at 1 in the morning with Marina, a glass of Moët in his free hand, his other hand holding hers. The crash of the waves was calming and peaceful. “I’ll miss you too Freddie, you know I will. You promise me you’ll behave yourself on tour?” “Of course I will darling! Why wouldn’t I?” He asked as he sipped his drink. “I know how crazy you can get Freddie Mercury. Especially on tour!” “And what do you mean by that darling?” He asked. “You know what I mean Fred. You know... when it comes to the blokes... I know you’re bisexual and a man with urges but... I just don’t want some guy to come up and take you away from me and-“ “Mari... darling, I love you and nobody is ever going to fucking get in between us. No man will ever get in between us, no woman will ever get in between us. Don’t worry about that darling. I’ll behave. I’ll call you every night, I promise.” Freddie said before kissing her hand. “Alright... I trust you, and I love you too Fred.” Marina replied before sipping her own glass of Moët as she leaned against him as they continued their walk on the beach. 

For the honeymoon would soon end, and the concert tours would soon begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for more chapters very very soon! The drama will happen soon enough, since I’m skipping to the concert in the next chapter. So stay tuned for that!


	5. Misfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concert tours, private jets, baby talk, a snake, rain, and an unexpected surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It took me a while to do this chapter but, it’s finished. Drama is in this chapter and the next chapter after this will be a bit lighter... I hope. Anyways give me kudos, feedback, comments are very much appreciated as well and subscribe! I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you!

“Make sure you don’t leave anything dear!” “I know that darling, I won’t leave anything. Trust me.” Marina was busy packing her luggage up. It was almost check out time. 

“You didn’t leave your toiletry bag did you?” Roger teased Dove as they got in their limo that would be taking them to the airport. “No! I didn’t! It’s on its way back to our house like everyone’s luggage is... back to their homes Roggie.” Dove said with an added eye roll. “Good. When the fuck is the driver going to get us out of here?” Roger asked before he put his sunglasses on as he watched the fans crowd around the limo like a horde of zombies. “Don’t know...” Dove replied with a shrug.

It was the late afternoon by the time everyone had gotten to their respective limousines before being driven to the airport. “I’m gonna miss you so much.” Taylor said as she peppered kisses onto John’s face. “I’m gonna miss you too. I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to do much on our honeymoon.” John said as he pulled Taylor closer to him. “I know honey. It’s okay. We only had lazy sex a couple of times but... it was enough for me. As long as I’m with you.” She said as she leaned against him. “Same here sweetheart.” John said with a smile. Taylor took a deep breath, she had to ask him now... she would have to wait two months for an answer if she didn’t ask him now. “John?” “Yes?” “W-When do you want kids?” She asked. John sat there in silence for a moment. “I... I... don’t know... w-when do you want kids?” He asked hesitantly. “Now! W-Well I mean not right now... the limo driver wouldn’t like it very much if we tried to make a baby back here...” Taylor teased. “Haha! Honey... you... you want kids now?” John chuckled nervously. “Yes. I-I do...” She said nervously as she averted her eyes from his, only for him to turn her face so he could gaze into her eyes. “There’s nothing stopping us... you know, we’re both pretty established in our careers. I know we just got married but, people say to do it when the time is right, right? When we get back from our tours... we can try to have kids, alright?” He said softly. “J-John! You mean it!? You really mean it!?” She asked as her eyes widened. “Yeah I mean it.” “I love you! I love you so much!” Taylor said as she hugged him and kissed him on the lips hard. 

The limos arrived in the evening at the airport to the private airstrip, where both groups were to get onto their personal jets. Brian and Lana were making out in their limo before Brian caught a glimpse of his watch. “Elizabeth... we have to go...” “What?” “We’re here at the airport now.” “Oh... Brian...” Lana whined. “No whining sweetheart. We have to go. Your fans will be really unhappy if you don’t.” “Yeah, you’re right... but Bri?” “Yes?” “You’re gonna miss me, right?” “Every second of every minute, my love.” He said as he kissed her again before a knock at the limo window interrupted them. Brian sighed heavily before he rolled the window down and saw Miami. “It’s time for you both to get in your jets. Don’t wanna keep your fans waiting lovebirds.” He said with a teasing glint in his eyes. “Thanks Jim.” Brian said sarcastically before he opened the limo door and kissed his wife on the way out. “I’ll call you everyday, my love! I promise!” Brian said over the sound of the jet engines that had just come to life. “I love you Brian!” “I love you too!” He said as he blew her a kiss and she caught it before he got onto the jet, waving at her as he ascended the stairs. Lana got out of the limo afterwards and went into the other jet that would be taking The Roses on their South America concert tour. 

“You’ll call me everyday?” “Of course I will darling! I promise, you know I always keep my promises Mari.” “I know that dear. I love you so much.” “And I love you too. Now, let’s get back into the swing of things!” Freddie said as he kissed Marina deeply and hopped out of the limo, with her hand in his. They kissed one last time on the airstrip and got onto their respective jets. 

“Roggie! Stop that!” “Oh come on lovie, we won’t be seeing each other for some months!” “It’s just two months Roger!” “I don’t care! Just gimme a quick shag or something...” “No! Roger... I’m not gonna shag you in the back of this limo!” “But lovie...” Roger snaked his hand up her jean covered thigh. “No buts! Roger... I’ll give you more than just a quick shag when we get back home after our tours.” She said as she caressed his cheek. “Alright... but when we get home... you’re not allowed to leave the bedroom. Just remember that.” Roger said in a low growl. “I’ll keep that in mind, baby. We have to go Roger.” Roger kissed her deeply before he got out and helped her out of the limo. She kissed him and gave him a wink before she got onto The Roses jet. Roger went over to John’s limo and knocked on the window. “Hey lover boy! Open up! It’s time to go Deaks!” Roger yelled. John rolled his eyes before rolling the window down. “Already?” He asked. “Yeah! Now come on!” “Alright alright!” John kissed Taylor one last time before they both got into the respective jets.

“I miss Taylor already.” John muttered while the jet was up in the air, headed to Florida. “Yeah I miss Marina too.” Fred said before patting John’s knee reassuringly. “I know you all miss the girls... but let’s talk about something else?” Brian suggested. “Yeah... like what Bri?” Roger asked. “Oh I don’t know...” He answered. “We could... we could talk about... kids.” John said quietly. “Kids? What about kids, John?” Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. “Taylor and I... well she... well we... want to have kids and we’re gonna discuss it after the tours.” “Oh that’s marvelous darling! Ooh which one of you are going to make me an uncle first!” Freddie said excitedly as he clasped his hands together. “Count me out...” Roger muttered as he sipped his beer. “What? Darling what’re you saying?” Freddie asked with wide eyes. “I don’t want kids Fred.” “Rog... did you discuss that with Dove? Before you got married?” Brian asked. “No, she never brought it up and I never brought it up. What’s the use? Kids would only get in the way.” “In the way? Of what?” “Of our careers... what else Bri?” “He has a point Brimi... kids would get in the way...” Freddie added into the conversation. “Oh so you don’t want kids either, Fred?” “I do... when the time is right... maybe whenever Mari and I feel like it.” The flamboyant frontman said with a shrug. “That sounds like a plan.” John said with a smirk as he looked at his bandmates.

“Goodnight New York! You’ve been fucking lovely tonight darlings!” Freddie yelled at the end of the concert. New York was the last destination on the tour, and the boys couldn’t wait to get back home. Meanwhile, in Brazil... The Roses’ tour was also coming to an end. “Thank you Brazil! We’ll come back soon dears!” Marina yelled before leaving the stage with the girls. The girls immediately got on their jet after the show. The boys had their roadies pack everything up immediately as they caught their breath in their individual dressing rooms. They would head out to their private jet soon. “We’ve got twenty minutes Fred! Hurry up! We don’t want to leave you here!” Brian yelled. Freddie was wiping sweat from his forehead and chatting with Paul. “He’ll hurry when he feels like it, don’t rush him!” Paul called out to the guitarist who was already annoyed at hearing the leech’s voice. “I just can’t wait to get home. God I miss her so much!” Freddie said. Paul’s eyes narrowed at the mention of Marina. “Oh? And what’re your plans with her when you get home?” Paul asked, feigning interest. “Continue where we left off with our honeymoon.” Freddie replied with a smirk and a wink. “How long do you think this will last, Freddie? This whole... marriage thing?” Paul asked as he sat down on a chair, sitting near Freddie. “Whatever do you mean darling?” Freddie asked with a bewildered look on his face. “I mean, you being married to and faithful to a woman. The gay bars aren’t the same without you Fred... especially here in New York. How about you... come with me to one? Right now perhaps? We could talk some more. You could take a break from your wife for a day... every man needs a break from his wife, Freddie. Being around men like yourself can help you relax... you seem quite tense. Maybe a quick shag in the bathrooms of the bar will help, maybe some coke? If you want some I could always-“ “No.” “I-I beg your pardon?” “I’ll pass on that Paul. I just really want to get back to Mari.” Freddie replied without turning around to face Paul. “Oh. Alright. Suit yourself. I’m gonna go get a drink then, and uh... Fred?” Paul said as he stood up, slightly taken aback. “Yes darling?” “You and Marina are... perfect for each other, but just let me know if you ever feel... trapped in your marriage... since you know, you’re not a straight man Freddie Mercury.” Paul said as he lit up a cigarette and turned on his heel, leaving Freddie in his dressing room alone, the frontman sitting there thinking about what the snake had said to him as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was right. Freddie, in the eyes of the public, didn’t look like a textbook straight man, he didn’t act like one either. That never bothered him though the eyes of the public could go fuck themselves, but Freddie didn’t want the public to pry into his private life and find out that he had had a bunch of gay flings in the past. He knew that marrying Marina would never get rid of that. He also knew that even though he claimed to be bisexual, and even though he easily had sex with his own wife, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he should be with a man instead of with a woman, but he truly had fallen in love with Marina, much like he had with Mary. So he knew he couldn’t cheat on her... at least not until the heavy spark between them went out... no, that was too much of an awful thought to have in his head. He couldn’t imagine cheating on Marina with a man, or another woman for that matter. It would just be too heartbreaking. With all of these thoughts swimming around in Freddie’s head, he kept staring at himself in the mirror. He was staring so hard and was so deep in his own mind to the point where he didn’t realize that tears started to run down his face. He shook his head. “No... no! I’m a bisexual man... I love my wife... I prefer women. Marina is the true love of my life. Oh god! What am I doing? I act like I know who I am but I don’t! Alright get a grip... I’m Freddie fucking Mercury, I have a wife, I’m a happy husband and I love her. I really truly fucking love her.” Freddie muttered to himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, before wiping his tears. Then, there was a knock at the dressing room door. “Oi! Fred! Are you coming home with us or staying here!?” Roger yelled from the hallway. “No! I’m coming blondie!” Freddie replied as he took a deep breath and fixed his face up a bit before quickly changing his clothes and leaving the dressing room.

The girls were early to getting back to London. It was a rainy evening and the girls had finished up eating their dinner. They were waiting for their husbands to land. “So, dear you’re telling me... you want kids but haven’t told Roger yet?” “Yeah.” “Why the bloody hell didn’t you both have this conversation before you got married?” Elizabeth asked. “He never asked and I didn’t wanna bring it up. I didn’t know if it was the right time to do that.” “Well when you both get home you should tell him!” Taylor suggested. “Yeah, that’s a good idea actually...” Dove said as she looked at the young bassist and silently hoped and prayed that Roger would want kids.

Queen’s jet landed about an hour later. The rain started pouring down harder than before and both groups were stuck in their respective jets because of it. “I guess this weather is our welcome home.” Roger muttered. “I just called the girls, they’re not coming out of the jet... they’re worried about their hair.” Miami said as he sat back down. “Oh I totally understand that! I don’t blame Mari for not wanting her hair to be ruined.” Freddie said. “I don’t care what Elizabeth looks like, as long as I get to hold her in my arms again.” Brian said with a determined look on his face as he stood up. “Ooh are you turning into Valentino, Brimi?” Freddie asked teasingly. Brian rolled his eyes in response. “Bri? Where are you going?” Roger asked. “I’m going out there to the jet. I’m going to go get my wife.” “Are you mad!? You’ll catch your death out there!” “I don’t care! I’m going!” Brian said. Miami called the girls and told them that Brian was on his way over to get Lana. The tall guitarist left the jet and ran outside, his clogs almost causing him to trip and fall but he made it to the other jet in one piece. “Oh god! Look at him! He looks like a drowned poodle!” Freddie said as he and the rest of the band and Miami all sat and watched the soaked guitarist race from one jet to the other. He had finally gotten his wife and both were soaked in the rain and made their way to the limo that was waiting for them. “Alright fellas, who’s next?” Miami asked. “Ah screw it... I’ll go. I have... important matters to attend to with Taylor anyways.” John said with a shrug as he took a deep breath and ran from their jet, to the other and got Taylor. They raced to the limo and got in. “God speed Deaks, God speed.” Roger said as he saluted playfully. Then, Roger and Freddie looked at each other, other than Miami and the pilot they were the only ones left. “You lads will have to get off the jet soon, I have to fill this baby up with petrol in less than fifteen minutes.” The pilot said. “Alright alright.” Roger said as he got up. “You ready Fred?” “No! Hold on...” Fred got out four rain caps and put one on his head and handed the other to Roger. “What the bloody hell!? You had these the whole time?” “Of course I did darling.” “Why didn’t you let the others have one?” “Every man for himself darling.” Freddie replied. “Fred... you can be such a bitch sometimes.” Roger said. “I know, but aren’t we all bitches?” “Oh shut up, let’s go.” It took a few minutes but Roger and Freddie had successfully gotten their wives out of the jet and into the limo in their rain caps. The limos soon drove the rockstars to their respective homes.

“John?” “Yes honey?” “I... I think we should wait to be parents... don’t you?” Taylor said as she leaned against his chest after sex in their flat. “If you think it would be best to wait... then yeah. I think we should wait.” He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. “Yeah... I don’t wanna rush anything you know?” “I understand. It’s getting late... if you want, we can talk more about this tomorrow?” “I think we should.” “Alright, goodnight sweetheart.” “Goodnight.” Taylor and John kissed before drifting off to sleep.

“R-Roggie?” Dove asked nervously as Roger engrossed himself in kissing her neck. “Roger!” “What!?” “I want to talk to you about something...” “Can it wait until after we have sex?” Roger pleaded. “No, it can’t wait.” Roger sighed and sat up in their bed. “What is it?” “Roggie...” She started in a slight baby-ish voice before cupping his face in her hands. “What do you think about kids?” She asked softly. When the question hit his ears, Roger raised a brow, his eyes had a “What the fuck?” expression in them, and his mouth contorted into a frown. He looked disgusted. That was the face Dove was afraid of seeing tonight. She knew that he would say no... she had a gut feeling. “Kids? I have a raging erection and you wanna talk about having kids!? Are. You. Joking!? Kids would just get in the way of our careers lovie! We just got married for fucks sake!” “It’s just something to think about! What if the other members get baby fever and we’re the only ones without kids? Then what Roger!? What if you can’t give me a child!? Then what!?” “I can give you a child! I’m virile! Sure I never fathered a kid with my sperm but we’re both young Dove! I’m pretty sure we’d be able to make a baby... in the future! Not now!” “I’m not a baby crazy bitch, Roger... I wasn’t talking about making one right now. I just wanted to discuss it-“ “Here we fucking go! You did this shit when we dated! You always wanna discuss things at the worst times! Couldn’t you have waited until after we shagged!?” “Is that all you think about!? Shagging me!? I’m more than just a walking hole to fuck Roger Meddows Taylor!” “I know that! I wasn’t saying that! I know you’re worth more than that! It’s just I wanted to have sex with you tonight since I missed you dammit! But you just ruined it! And no, shagging you isn’t all I think about... I love you, I really love you. Tell you what, we can talk more about this tomorrow over a surprise I’ll have for you.” “We should’ve talked about this before we got married Roger... and I didn’t ruin anything! I love you too but damn are you a difficult fucker. I can’t wait to see how you’ll pull this surprise off though...” Dove said as she laid down in bed. “I know, you didn’t ruin anything... I’m sorry. You’re right, we should’ve talked about this before marriage but we’re talking about it now at least.” Roger said as he turned the light off and laid down next to her. “I love you Roger.” “I love you too.” He kissed her hand and smiled as they curled up against each other. “Lovie?” “Yes Roger?” She replied in between a yawn. “I’m still horny...” He whispered in her ear. Dove rolled her eyes before speaking. “Go jerk off.” She answered with a smirk. He turned over in bed and sat up. “Okay, if you say so.” He replied as he started to slip his pajama pants off of himself, taking his length in his hand only for his hand to be removed and replaced with a slightly smaller but manicured hand. “Allow me.” Dove said with a smirk as she started to blow him. “Ah, l-lovie!” Roger gasped as he soon felt his brain get overwhelmed with pleasure at her touch.

It had been a couple of weeks since the tour ended, and everything seemed to be going fine... except for one morning in the May household. It started off as usual with Brian waking up first, and giving Elizabeth a kiss to wake her up. She sat up in bed and grinned at him sleepily before stretching. “Good morning sweetheart.” He said as he gently pulled her against him. “Mmm good morning honey.” Lana said as she kissed his cheek. The morning seemed normal until Elizabeth’s eyes widened and she immediately made a beeline to the bathroom. Brian looked at the suddenly closed bathroom door in confusion and worry. “Elizabeth! Are you alright in there?” He asked worriedly as he got up and knocked on the bathroom door only to wince as he heard her wretch. “I’m coming in!” He announced as he opened the door and saw her on her knees in front of the toilet, waving her hand weakly behind her to signal him to go away. “I’m not leaving you like this.” He said as he rubbed her back as she finished. He flushed the toilet for her and helped her rinse her mouth out at the sink. “Now, go back to bed.” “But Bri, I have to discuss a potential new album with the girls today!” Elizabeth said before Brian picked her up bridal style. “Cancel it. You’re going back to bed, and you’re gonna rest. The album can wait. I’m going to go call a doctor.” Brian said as he tucked Lana back into bed. “Alright.” She huffed as she curled up under the blanket. Brian went downstairs and called the doctor. Fortunately, the doctor made house calls. Brian then went back upstairs to check on his wife. She was fast asleep. He made sure to watch over her for some minutes before he went downstairs to the kitchen to get her some water and saltine crackers. The doctor soon arrived just when Brian was about to bring Lana’s tray of water and crackers up to her, so he put it on the countertop and answered the door. “Hi doc! So glad you could make it. Please come in.” He said as he shook the doctor’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. May. Might I add, I’m a huge fan. Now, what seems to be the issue?” He led him upstairs to the bedroom to take a look at his wife who had just woken up. “Oh my god! That’s-“ “Yes... that’s her.” “Really? My daughter loves The Roses! Wow! I never thought you’d be married to Lana! That’s incredible! Congratulations! Oh also my work here is strictly confidential so you don’t have to worry about me telling everyone that you two are married. My lips are sealed.” The doctor said as he put his plastic doctor gloves on after washing his hands in the bathroom. “So, let’s get down to business. Over the phone you told me that she woke up like normal but suddenly rushed to the bathroom to get sick. Mrs. May, have you eaten anything recently that would make you ill?” “No. Not that I recall.” She answered. “Alright. Please forgive me for asking this next question... have you been sexually active recently?” He asked. “Y-Yes... I mean, Brian and I are newlyweds... wait... doctor, you can’t be suggesting what I think you’re suggesting right? Brian and I always do it safely with rubbers!” “Rubbers can break, Mrs. May. Anyways I would recommend taking this home pregnancy test and giving it to me afterwards so I can evaluate it at the lab today and figure out whether or not you’re with child. This one seems primitive but it’s the only available one at the doctors office.” The doctor said as he dug around in his bag and got out a test tube like device. “We call it The Predictor. It’s urine based, so... well... I think you know what you have to do to it. Take it and then come back so I can get it back to the lab.” The doctor said as he handed the test to Lana. She sighed and took it, going to the bathroom and emerged from it a second later. “Here you go.” “Thank you Mrs. May. I’ll have the results of the test in by today so neither of you will have to wait for a long time.” He said as he put the tube into his bag’s tube holder. “Thank you so much for coming doc.” Brian said. “You’re very welcome. Oh! I almost forgot...” The doctor got a piece of paper and a pen out. “Please... can I have your autographs?” He asked. “Oh of course!” Brian said with a smile as he signed the paper. He handed it to Lana and she signed it happily. “Here you are.” She handed the paper back to the doctor. “Thank you so much!” The doctor said before Brian led him out of the house. He got the tray of water and saltines that he had made for her and brought it upstairs. “You could use something to eat. It’s not much but it should help your stomach.” He said gently as he sat the tray in front of her. Lana looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. “Elizabeth? What’s the matter?” “Brian... what if I am pregnant?” “We’ll figure it out together if you are.” “But what if I am?” “Then, we’ll raise our child.” “I’m just... so scared. I mean I’m not opposed to having kids it’s just... too soon!” “I know. I know it is. But we don’t know yet, darling.” Brian reassured her. “I’m so scared. What will the press think when they see me and I’m pregnant! If I’m even pregnant... and what’ll the girls think... Oh my gosh! I forgot to call the girls to tell them I’m too sick to make the meeting!” Lana reaches for the phone immediately and dialed a number. The phone rang a couple of times before a tired voice was on the other line. “Hello?” Marina answered. “Marina! It’s me Lana.” “Oh hey Lana... why’re you calling so early?” “It’s not that early Mar... why’re you so tired?” “Fred kept me up all night last night... playing with the cats, played the piano, got drunk, had sex, ate food and had more rounds of sex... but on his piano.” Marina explained. “How do you do that on a piano!?” “Honey, I do a lot of things with Fred that would make you ask ‘how do you do that?’ And I always say, we manage to do it somehow.” Marina answered. “Well then...” “Is it morning already my Greek goddess?” Lana heard Freddie say in the background. “Freddie... I’m starving and I can’t walk... you fucked me out. And I want crepes.” Marina muttered to Freddie. “Of course darling. Who are you talking to?” “Lana.” “Hi Fred!” “Hello darling!” Freddie greeted before he kissed Marina and made his way to the bathroom. “Anyways, dear... what are you calling for?” “Well... I got sick this morning, so I won’t be able to make it to the meeting.” The female guitarist explained. “Oh? I do hope you get better soon. Is it food poisoning?” Marina asked. “I don’t know... Can you call the girls? I want us all to meet for tea at my house this afternoon. I should have the results back by then.” “That sounds fine, dear. I can do that. I’ll see you this afternoon. Feel better, alright? Bye!” “Alright, bye Mar.” Lana hung up the phone and rested her head on the pillow. Brian was downstairs, but came back up an hour later after the downstairs phone rang. He had a huge smile on his face. “Honey? What is it?” Lana asked as she sat up in bed. “It’s the doctor... he just called... Elizabeth, you’re pregnant.” Lana stared at her husband for a couple of seconds before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a shocking end to that chapter right? And I hate Paul, don’t you? Anyways more chapters are coming soon so stay tuned!


	6. Son & Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness, slight jealousy from a certain blonde drummer, a failed party, a snake, future baby names and Miami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? Writing a good chapter takes a long time to do. For my readers, I’d like to supply Quality over Quantity when it comes to these chapters. I take time crafting my chapters so it takes a while for them to be published and for the fanfic to be updated. Anywho, the only warning is especially for my fellow Emetophobic readers, so slight vomit warning it’s not too graphic though. But if you hate Paul Prenter as much as I do, I think you’ll enjoy the vomit part of this chapter. Slight ooc warning too, just in case Queen, Miami and the rest are out of character, I apologize for that. Also, slight but short time skip in this chapter. Mary Austin will show up in this part of the series soon... maybe in the next chapter, maybe not... who knows? There might be another time skip in the next chapter as well. Anyways, please enjoy reading the latest chapter!

“Elizabeth! Sweetheart!” Brian called to her after she passed out in bed. “Mmm hmmm? H-Huh?” She slowly muttered as her eyes fluttered open. “Oh good morning Brian.” Lana said softly. “H-Honey? It’s about to be the afternoon, it’s not morning anymore... are you alright?” “Y-Yeah I’m fine.” “Are you sure? You... passed out after I told you that you’re pregnant.” “So... that wasn’t a dream?” “No... it wasn’t.” “I was afraid you’d say that. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy about it but... Brian... I’m scared.” “Elizabeth... you have nothing to be afraid of. I love you and our baby. Don’t worry about any monetary things or anything else... I’ll handle everything. I promise. All you have to worry about is carrying our child inside of you. And if you have any fears... talk to me about it. I’m here. Project those fears onto me, I can take it! I just don’t want you to be afraid. Having a baby is a wonderful thing. Sure, we’re kind of unprepared but we can make it work.” Brian said as he took her hand in his and looked deep in her eyes. Elizabeth’s eyes got teary and she sighed a bit. “I love you Brian. And you’re right... we can make it work.” She said as she sniffled a bit and wiped her tears. She hugged him and he hugged back. Then, there was a knock at the front door and their doorbell rang.

“I hope she’ll like the soup I brought.” Dove said as she stood outside with Roger, John, Taylor, Marina and Freddie. “I just hope she gets over whatever illness it is. We have to get back into the studio soon.” Marina said as she held Fred’s hand. “I’m sure she’ll be fine darling.” He said. Roger sighed heavily as he knocked on the door hard. “Brian! We’re outside! Let us in!” He yelled up to the window. The upstairs window opened and out popped Brian’s head. “Alright alright! Keep your knickers on! I’m coming down!” He yelled before shutting the window and coming downstairs, and opening the front door. “Hi everyone.” He said with a smile. “Hey Brimi. So, where’s the missus?” Freddie asked. “Upstairs.” “Is she coming down? Or is she too sick?” Taylor asked. “She wants us all to come up.” Brian said after closing and locking the front door before he led them upstairs. “You’ve got a nice house Brian.” John said as they all climbed the staircase. “Thank you John. We’ll be remodeling the house one day though.” He said as he led them to the master bedroom. “Here we are.” He said as he opened the door. “Lana dear, how are you feeling?” Marina asked as she was the first to walk in and made a beeline to her friend and bandmate. “I’m feeling okay... I have to tell you all something... well... we have to tell you all something.” Lana said. Dove put the soup down on the tray next to the bed. Their friends stood around and waited for the couple to tell them. The smell of the soup wafted into Lana’s face and before she could speak, she got up and ran to the bathroom to get sick. “Oh my gosh! Lana are you alright?” Taylor asked. She got a loud wretch in response. Then they heard a toilet flush and water running before Lana emerged from the bathroom. Brian went over to Dove and told her to put the soup downstairs. She nodded and put it downstairs before coming back upstairs and putting her hand on her hip and staring at Lana in concern. “What the hell is going on Bri?” Roger asked. “Well...” Brian put his arm around Lana after she sat down on the bed. “You wanna tell them or should I?” Brian looked at Elizabeth. “If you want to, you can... I mean you told me the news.” Elizabeth muttered to him. “For goodness sake! Someone just tell us please!” John said. Brian took a deep breath and spoke. “Elizabeth and I are having a baby.” He said with a smile. Elizabeth smiled bashfully as she looked at their friends. “Oh my gosh dear! Congratulations you two!” Marina said as she hugged them both. “That’s great!” “Yeah! It really is.” “Congrats darlings!” “That’s amazing! Isn’t it Roger?” Dove said with a huge grin as she turned to her husband. His expression was unreadable and after a few minutes he finally spoke. “Are. You. Joking!? You already got her up the duff!? Are you fuckin’ serious!? I’m happy for you both but... I always thought either me, Freddie or Deaks would get our wives pregnant first! Not you and your wife! Dammit!” “Jealous Rog?” Brian teased. “No, I’m not jealous!” “Are you sure?” “Oh shut up!” “Well... this is wonderful dear... but what are we gonna do about our album? We can’t have you playing an epic guitar solo only to stop in the middle of it to puke.” Marina mentioned. Lana nodded in understanding. “I think you girls should call Miami, let him know what’s going on. Maybe you girls can get a break for some months because of Elizabeth.” John suggested. The girls all agreed. “Great thinking Johnny, I can call Miami and tell him.” Taylor said as she grabbed the rotary phone and called Miami. “Hello?” “Hello! Jim?” “Yes?” “It’s Taylor.” “Oh hi Taylor! How’s the break going?” “It’s going well... listen, the girls and I have some news to tell you... I hope you’re sitting down.” “Taylor you called me at my office, you know I’m sitting down.” The older man said. “Cheeky... alright well, Lana is pregnant.” “E-Excuse me?” “Yes Jim, she’s pregnant.” “What!? Is she there!? Put her on the line!” Taylor sighed and put the phone up to Lana’s ear. “He wants to talk to you.” She said. “H-Hello?” Lana said into the receiver. “Lana... is this true? Are you pregnant?” “Yes. It is.” “Well... I’ll get in touch with EMI. I’ll tell them that you’ll be out for a while. The album will have to wait. Congrats by the way!” Miami said. “Thank you so much Jim!” “You’re welcome, and uh I’ll be over at your house to celebrate this evening... I have a hunch Fred will want to celebrate this.” Freddie heard Miami and grinned. “Right on darling!” Fred said into the receiver. “Ugh, what time do you want me to be there?” Miami asked. “At 8 sharp! Bring some Moët and get some tea for the pregnant woman! Oh and buy any hors’ d oeuvres you can find darling!” Freddie replied. “Alright, anything for you Fred. Anyways congratulations Brian and Lana! I’ll see you all this evening. Bye!” “Bye Miami!” Taylor hung the phone up. “Well, let’s let you two parents to be, rest up. There’s a party happening tonight. You do both feel like partying, right darlings?” Fred asked. “Fred! Why would you ask us after you already planned it!?” Brian asked. “Brian... it’s only a party. We should celebrate anyways. Let’s rest up for the party, I feel like partying tonight.” Lana said as she looked at her husband. “Fine... but you can only party for a couple of hours after the party starts. You need to rest... you’re eating for two remember? Oh, and absolutely no alcohol for you.” Brian said as he held Lana close. “Alright alright! We’ll see everyone here this evening.” Lana said with a smile on her face. “Sounds good to me dear.” Marina said.

It was some hours later and everyone was back at their respective homes, getting ready for the party. “Ugh! This stupid tie!” Roger cried out as he struggled with his bow tie. “Are you jealous of them?” “What?” Roger asked with an annoyed look on his face. “Are you jealous of them?” Dove asked with a brow raised. “Jealous of who and for what?” “You know who I’m talking about Roggie!” Dove said as she glared at her blonde husband. “Fine! So I might be a bit jealous... so what!?” Dove rolled her eyes at him as she helped him with his tie. “Are you sure you don’t want a child now? You know, Brian and Elizabeth’s child is going to be a bloody genius.” “What?” “They’re both extremely smart, so it’s only natural that trait will be passed down to their kid.” “What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Are you calling me stupid!?” “No, Roger of course not! I’m just saying that their kid will be smarter than ours and older than ours too.” And that was the last straw, Roger grit his teeth and grabbed Dove and kissed her deeply and passionately. “Hold your tongue lovie. After the party we’ll make a baby... our child is gonna be the smartest kid ever, I swear he will be!” Roger vowed. “What if it’s a she?” Dove asked. “Well she’ll be the smartest kid ever.” Roger said as he zipped up the back of Dove’s dress. “Thank you. Now, let’s go! It’s not fashionable to be late!” She said as she turned and looked at him. “Alright! I’m coming...” Roger said as he put his shoes on.

It was the start of the party, everything went off without a hitch until a loud Irish accented voice rang out. “Congratulations you two!” It said. It was a voice that Roger, John and Brian really didn’t want to hear. That voice belonged to Paul. Roger turned and saw the rat bastard and narrowed his eyes at him. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked. “Fred invited me.” “Yes, I invited him. So you all play nice darling.” “Fred... he’s not welcome in my house.” Brian said sharply, with a glass of champagne in his hand. “Why not?” Freddie asked. Elizabeth, who was still not feeling too great even after resting hours before the party started, came downstairs and looked at Brian as he spoke in a rather annoyed tone to Freddie. Paul saw Lana descend the stairs and grinned. Elizabeth had a shiver shoot down her spine as she saw him. She felt like she was going to vomit again as she made it into the living room where everyone was and at the drop of a hat she suddenly threw up all over Paul just before she passed him. “Ahhh! Ewww!” He screamed as it landed on his shirt, his pants and his shoes. “Elizabeth! Honey, are you alright? Is the baby okay!?” Brian asked as he rushed over to her side. Roger burst out laughing, his champagne almost coming out of his nose. “Oh... god...” Marina said with a slightly amused yet disgusted look on her face. Taylor gagged a bit, Dove had to hold onto Roger to keep from falling over due to how hard she was laughing. Freddie blinked in surprise and Miami also went over to Elizabeth’s side. John stood there watching the scene unfold, sipping his champagne and eating hors’ d oeuvres. “Well... party is over everyone.” Brian announced. Paul still stood there... frozen. It all happened so fast. One second he was smug and thinking about all the subtly terrible things he had planned to say to the other guests while he was there and then... this happened. It was all over him and it was causing his shirt, pants and the inside of his shoes to get cold. “Paul... I think you should leave.” Miami said as he looked up at him. Paul wordlessly nodded and left. “Well, that’s definitely one way to get the tosser to leave!” Roger said as he laughed a bit more when Paul was out of sight. “I’m so sorry darling. Are you sure you’re alright?” Freddie asked as he leaned down to also comfort Lana. “Y-yeah I’m fine Fred.” “Are you sure? I could always call a doctor.” Miami offered. “No! I’m fine... I just wanna go upstairs... Brian...” She whined as she was near tears. “Alright. Uh can you all help with cleaning up?” Brian asked his friends as he carried his wife upstairs to their bedroom and put her down on their bed. “I’ll be back. Don’t move.” “No! Brian... please don’t leave me here... I... I’m so embarrassed... I’m sorry I ruined the party...” She said between sobs. Brian looked down at her sympathetically as he got a tissue from a box next to the bed, and wiped her tears. “Sweetheart it’s not your fault. You’re just not feeling well, and it’s understandable... you’re pregnant so of course you’re going to be sick sometimes... actually, you getting sick all over Prenter was hilarious really.” “It... it was?” “Yes. Though, if you weren’t here I’m sure Roger would’ve gotten so drunk he would’ve tried to be sick all over Paul himself.” Elizabeth laughed at what Brian had just said. “There’s that beautiful smile.” Brian said with a grin as he held Elizabeth close before kissing her cheek. “Now, let’s go to the bathroom so you can rinse your mouth out.” He said as he helped her out of bed.

Downstairs, Miami was in charge of cleaning the spot where Lana had gotten sick, Roger battled John and Freddie to see who’s mouth could clean the hors d’ oeuvre plate of its contents the fastest. Marina finished off the bottle of Moët by herself in the kitchen, while Dove and Taylor washed the dishes. “I hope she’s alright.” Taylor said. “Yeah she will be. Lana’s tough.” Dove said. “Damn straight... Yeah she’s tough... well, most of the time.” Marina said. “She’s fine everyone. She just needs to rest, she’s had a long day today.” Brian said as he came back downstairs. “We understand darling. Well, Mari and I are going to leave now. We do hope she gets better.” Freddie said as he got up off of the couch after losing Roger’s game to John. “She will... oh and Fred?” “Yes Brimi?” “I’m so sorry about today. How about we go out sometime this week? With Roger and John? Just a guy’s night out at a pub?” Brian offered. “Sounds wonderful darling!” “Yeah that sounds great Bri.” “Yeah.” “Uh Brian? You owe me a drink after I just cleaned up your wife’s vomit.” Miami said as he looked at the guitarist. “That’s fine Jim, you can come along too. Thanks for cleaning that up by the way.” Brian said. Miami nodded as he crossed his arms. “Well, tonight was fun but I gotta go home... Lovie and I have things to do.” Roger said. “Same here.” John said. Soon, everyone had left the May household that night. 

“So, are you sure you want children Mari? Especially after... that?” “I’m sure Freddie.” “How many?” “Oh definitely not a village... maybe one or two.” “Darling, I can definitely do that for you. What would we name our first one?” “I want my babies named after you, Fred.” “Me? Oh darling no. I’m flattered but no. We can’t name our child Freddie Jr. It doesn’t have a ring to it... there’s no flair, you know?” “How about... Farrokh? If we have a boy?” “Darling you’re pulling my leg.” “No I’m not Fred! I want our child to be named after you!” “Alright... if we have a son we’ll name him Farrokh. And what if we have a daughter?” “Melina.” “You want to name her after the name Elton gave me? Darling, I’m flattered.” “I thought you would be, Fred.” Marina said with a smile, as she leaned against him in bed, hours after they had arrived home. Though they didn’t know it yet, some good news was to arrive to them soon enough.

Roger had pounced on Dove as soon as they had gotten home, and so did John with Taylor. As a result of jumping their wives bones, both men had received a huge surprise about a couple of days later at the beginning of the week, the night the boys were set to go out to the pub. “You’re what!?” Roger yelled before he hugged his wife. John hugged Taylor as well after she told him. Just within a few days, all of the members of The Roses were pregnant. Miami was quite tired of giving out ‘congratulations’ at this point and hoped and prayed that it would be a while before the boys even thought of getting any of the girls pregnant again. “I’m heading out now. Do you need anything lovie?” “No Roger I’m fine. Go and spend the night out with the boys.” “Alright. Rest and relax, okay? And if there’s any issue anything at all call the pub. I left their number on the drawer.” “Okay, Roggie. Bye!” Dove said with an annoyed look on her face, she just wanted him out of the house already so she could relax. Roger headed for the door before turning on his heel and going back towards his wife. “Are you sure you don’t need anything else, I-“ “Roger! Leave! Go to the pub before I kick your arse!” Dove yelled as she threw her pillow at him. Her pillow missed him by an inch as he ducked out of the way and ran out of the room and out of the house. He couldn’t wait to get away from Dove for a while and just hang out with his friends and Miami at the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lana... she’s alright though. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do you think Freddie and Marina will have a boy or a girl? I already know what gender their child will be but just for fun, I want you all to guess. Next chapter is coming soon! In the meantime, please leave kudos, subscribe to keep up to date on the latest chapters, comment to give me feedback on how I’m doing and what you think of the story so far, and stay tuned for the next chapter which will be featuring the guy’s night out!


	7. It’s Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argument after argument occurs, some sex and feeding happens, drunk John returns to the story, Dove’s backstory is revealed and Freddie reveals his insane sex life with Marina. WARNING: Mentions of child abuse in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, and I haven’t updated recently because I’ve been busy so be patient with the next chapter update. Anyways give kudos, comment, subscribe and stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you!

“Bottoms up darlings!” Freddie said as he clinked his bottle of beer with the rest of the members and Miami’s drinks. “So, how’s married life treating you all?” Miami asked as he sipped his lager. “It’s quite the experience so far.” Brian answered as he sipped his beer. “Married life has been bloody good to me. I’m so glad I have a fun wife with a high sex drive!” Freddie said with a smirk. Miami chuckled nervously, he knew this conversation was about to get dirty very fast. “Oh please Fred, Dove has a higher sex drive than Marina!” Roger retorted. Freddie scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh really blondie? And how many times a day do you both do it?” Freddie asked. “Several... so many times, I forgot to count.” “Oh please darling... and where exactly do you both do it at?” “In the bedroom of course!” Roger retorted as he looked at Freddie. John and Brian snickered a bit. “Oh haha very funny! And where do you shag your wives at!?” Roger asked. “In the bedroom of course. Elizabeth and I have never done it anywhere else.” Brian said matter of factly. “Taylor isn’t comfortable doing it anywhere else but in the bedroom.” John answered before sipping his beer. “Same here, my wife only likes to do it in the bedroom. That’s where it’s supposed to be done right? Unless I’ve been doing it wrong all these years.” Miami said as he raised a brow at Freddie. “Doing it in just the bedroom is so boring darling! I mean it’s fun sometimes but taking it out of the bedroom is exhilarating.” Freddie said with a smirk. “Fred... you and Marina... where did you both-?” “Well, the first time we took it out of the bedroom she was in the kitchen, it was spontaneous actually... she was looking exceptionally good that day darling, I originally went to the kitchen for a snack and I got much more than I bargained for. She was wearing that short pink nightie and those pink fuzzy slippers. Gosh darlings, Marina has the biggest arse I’ve ever seen on any woman! I would worship it if I could. Anyways she was eating whipped cream out of the can when I saw her. She looked so silly when I turned her round, she had a mouthful of it. We laughed and kissed and the taste of cream was on her lips, so we kissed some more and then we got the whipped cream... and I started using it on other places... and soon enough I had her on the kitchen floor and the countertop.” The other four men stared at Freddie in awe. “In the kitchen!? Really?” “Yes darling, we’ve also done it on the sofa, on the living room floor, in the bathroom-“ “The bathroom!? Fred... isn’t that kind of disgusting?” John asked. Brian was thinking the same thing, only John had beat him to saying anything about it. “Oh no darling, not when you’re doing it on the bathroom rug in there, or in the tub, or in a shower... or on top of the sink... we fogged the mirrors up in there that night.” Brian stared at Fred dumbfounded. “Fred... I don’t even think that’s physically possible...” “Anything is possible when you have sex with your wife more than once in a closed space dear.” Freddie said with a smirk as he sipped his beer. “We’ve done it in the hallways of the house, we’ve done it against walls, we did it once in a limo, oh and the most exciting one that’s the most recent we did it on top of my piano.” “You did what!?” Roger asked. “Mari and I shagged on top of my piano. Gosh that was the best shagging spot yet. So many different angles were hit, her moans made her sound like a songbird. Her busty chest rising, falling with each breath and those big tits bouncing as we made love. Our skin connecting when I put my rod in her wet flower. Gosh, and to think the only adventurous place I did it with Mary when we were together was on a couch! Marina has me seeing a whole new part of our sex life. And that my darlings keeps a marriage fresh.” Freddie said with a grin on his face as he reminisced about the great sex he recently had with Marina. “How come my Elizabeth ended up pregnant first out of the rest of the girls, but your Marina is only just now pregnant!?” Brian asked. “She must’ve taken some crazy form of birth control pills right, Fred?” Roger asked. “No, at least she never told me. Sometimes I used rubbers, sometimes I didn’t.” Freddie said with a shrug. “She had to have taken something to keep up with your crazy high sex drive, Fred!” Brian said. “Oh it doesn’t matter darling! It’s already a done deal. My Mari is pregnant now, rubbers and pills aren’t going to help that now are they?” Freddie said with a grin. “Anyways let’s talk about something else...” John said. “Yeah... like the fact you brought that bastard Prenter to Brian’s house.” Roger said as he narrowed his eyes at Freddie. “Oh come off it darling, I just assumed you all would get along.” “Well we don’t Fred! That was a real rotten thing to do, next time don’t assume things!” Roger said. “Rog, it’s all over... Freddie, don’t invite Paul to any of our homes next time... and Roger, calm down.” Brian said. “Don’t tell me to calm down, Bri! And another thing Fred... didn’t you notice that Paul doesn’t like Marina? Unless you just assumed that they’d get along too.” Roger spat. “That’s it! I’m done! Blondie, Paul is my manager and if you can’t accept that-“ “Then what Fred!? You’re gonna kick me out or something?” “No! I might have to either take you outside or tell you to fuck off! And another thing darling, don’t fucking bring Mari into this! Even if what you said was true, that doesn’t mean anything! Paul tells me everything, and he seems to like Mari.” “Are you really this stupid? He’s lying, Fred. He’s lying and you know it! He looked at her during the reception like he was revolted by just glancing at her! And didn’t you notice that he left early that day? Or was that just my imagination?” Roger retorted with wide eyes as he stared at Freddie incredulously. “Why the bloody hell do you care so much!? I’m not a fucking child!” Freddie yelled. “Sure, you’re not a child Fred... but you are quite blind as to what’s going on... even I saw that Paul doesn’t like Marina.” John said as he sipped his beer. “Fucking wonderful darling.” Freddie muttered loud enough for the men to hear before he ordered a couple more drinks for himself. After he quickly chugged the drinks, he put some money on the bar’s countertop to pay for his own tab and hopped off of the barstool. “Fred! Where are you going?” Miami asked. “Home, darling. I don’t have to take this from them.” Freddie slurred, as the alcohol started to get to him. “I know you’re not going to walk home in this cold?” “Of course not darling! I’d have to be a blind child to do that!” Freddie retorted and glared at his bandmates before he stumbled out of the bar. The drunk frontman was going to go call a cab. Brian sighed as he watched Freddie leave. Roger rolled his eyes and knocked back a shot before putting his money on the bar’s countertop and getting his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He patted his pockets for a lighter but couldn’t find one. “Aye Deaky... got a light on you?” “Oh, yeah. Here.” John said as he got a lighter out of his pocket and handed it to Roger. Roger lit his cigarette and handed John his lighter back. Exhaling the smoke, Roger sighed a bit. “Thanks Deaks.” “You’re welcome... well, this deserves some more drinks for me.” John said as he ordered a couple of lagers for himself and drank them both rather quickly. “Hi, are you Brian May?” The bartender asked as he walked over to the guys. “Yes, I am.” Brian answered cautiously. “There’s a call for you... a woman on the line.” The bartender answered as he brought the rotary phone over and put it on the countertop. Brian picked the phone up after nodding towards the bartender as thanks. “Hello?” “Brian?” “Elizabeth sweetheart... what are you doing up so late, you need your rest.” “Brian, I’m hungry.” “There’s food in the house dear.” “No, I want kippers, chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream.” Brian froze as soon as he heard her say what she wanted. The food cravings were already starting... “Brian? Are you there? Hello?” “Darling, the fish market is closed tonight! I can’t get the kippers for you but I can get the cake and the ice cream.” “But Bri-“ “And, it’s cold out! You don’t want me to get sick, do you?” “Alright! Get the damn cake and ice cream for me and just come home!” “Okay love, I will... Elizabeth? Hello?” She had hung up on him in slight anger. “Well boys, that was the missus. I need to get going to the store.” Brian said as he hung up the phone and took a final sip of his beer. “The store?” Roger questioned after he removed the cigarette from his lips and exhaled. “Yeah. The mama bear to be is hungry. She’s already moody with food cravings. I’ll see you guys later.” Brian said as he got up after paying his tab and left the bar. “I-I think it’ll be best for me to get going too.” John stuttered. “John? You’re too smashed to even speak... I’ll call you a cab.” Miami said as he helped the youngest band member off of his barstool, paid both of their tabs and left the bar with a slightly concerned and annoyed drummer, and a drunk bassist.

Fred paid his cab fare and stumbled into the small flat he and Marina lived in. He closed and locked the door and started stumbling down the hallway that led to their bedroom. He almost tripped over Tiffany on the way there. “Hi baby girl, where’s your mummy?” He slurred as he rubbed her furry head. Tiffany meowed and walked away towards the kitchen. Freddie chuckled and stumbled over to the closed bedroom door. He fumbled with the door handle a bit before he had finally opened the door and stumbled into the room. He heard Oscar meow from outside of the bedroom and Freddie drunkenly stumbled over to the door after taking his shoes off and closed the door in Oscar’s face so the cat wouldn’t come into the room. Marina heard the door close and she sat up in bed, turning the lamp on that was on the night stand on her side of the bed. “Freddie? Gosh, it’s late. Where were you again?” She asked as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. “I was at the bar a couple of blocks away from the house.” He explained. “Oh, that’s right. How was your night out with the boys?” She asked as she started petting Delilah who was asleep next to her. “Terrible.” He answered. “Oh, that sucks dear. I’m sorry your night was terrible.” She said. “I won’t allow my night to be terrible darling. Not when I’m at home with you... kiss me my Greek goddess.” Freddie said after he took his shirt off and climbed onto the bed, next to his wife. “Freddie, you’re smashed! I’m not kissing you... you smell like a brewery!” “Please darling?” “No! Go brush your teeth and I might reconsider.” “Alright!” Freddie got up from the bed and went to the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom and brushed his teeth, he was slowly starting to sober up a bit. He emerged from the bathroom a second later and got back on the bed with his wife. She leaned against him, her hand rubbing his chest hair as he held her close. After a few minutes he started to kiss her neck. “Mmm Freddie... it’s late dear...” “It’s never too late for us to make love darling.” “Oh quit talking like that.” “Why should I?” “You’re gonna make me horny, Fred.” “I want you to be horny darling.” “But if I get horny there’s no telling how long it’ll last. This pregnancy has already gotten my sexual appetite going... and right now I’m starving... and you look good enough to eat Mr. Mercury.” Marina said in a low voice and got on top of him, straddling him as she spoke. Freddie smirked, her hormones were making her like this... he could see it in her eyes... her eyes that were hungry for lust... hungry for him and only him. He was in her sights and she would get what she wanted even if it lasted well into the early morning. “Devour me, Mrs. Mercury.” He said in a low sensual voice of his own. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. She easily slid her own nightgown off, revealing her huge breasts and her bare pussy. “No knickers?” Freddie asked excitedly. “No knickers.” Marina whispered back. “You naughty minx.” Freddie said as he felt his wife take his pants and knickers off. She looked down and smiled at his erection. “I love how you stand at attention when I want you to.” She said with a smirk as she straddled him, but her back was facing him and her face was near his cock, and her pussy near his face. “Eat me Fred.” She said before she lowered her mouth onto his shaft. “Ah, yes! Of course I will darling.” He answered with a loud moan before he started eating her out, his tongue drawing circles around her clit before he stuck his tongue inside of her. “Ah! Fred! Mmm!” Marina moaned loudly as she continued to give him head. “Mari! Fuck!” Freddie groaned out as he felt her suck him off faster than before. This kept on for a few minutes before Marina’s hands went to his thighs and held herself up as she sat on his face after she momentarily stopped sucking him off. “Oh god! Freddie!” Freddie stuck his index finger into his mouth and inserted it into Marina’s pussy. “Freddie! Mmm I don’t need your fingers dear! I need you!” Marina whimpered out. “As you wish darling.” He said with a smirk as he turned her around and spanked her before she lowered herself down onto his cock. “Oh darling!” He moaned out. “Fuck!” Marina cried out as she rode him. Freddie sat up and latched his mouth onto her left nipple and groped her ass with his free hand. “Oh my god! Freddie! I think I’m about to-“ “I am too darling!” Marina had finally came, her whole body shaking as she did and after making a couple of thrusts of his own, Freddie soon followed. Both were out of breath and moaned when Marina moved herself off of him. She laid back down and kissed her husband after he brought the blanket up to their necks. “Darling, that was amazing.” He said with a smile. “I’m glad you liked it, Fred. Now, I need to get some sleep. I am sleeping for two, you know.” “Yes darling, I know. Get your beauty sleep my love.” He said as they curled up against each other and fell asleep.

Brian had just gotten home. It was almost midnight. He couldn’t wait to surprise Elizabeth. He closed and locked the front door and made his way upstairs to their bedroom. He saw Lana sleeping peacefully in bed and he leaned over her and kissed her cheek. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she groaned a bit. “Brian? Is that you?” “Yes, sweetheart. It’s me.” “Gosh... what time is it?” “It’s almost midnight.” He answered as he looked at his watch. “Oh gosh... why’d you wake me up?” She asked sleepily as she turned the lamp on that sat next to the bed. “I brought you your food.” “Oh honey thank you.” He put the bag of food on a chair in the corner of their room and got a cake box, plastic utensils and a tub of ice cream out of the bag, he then sat on the bed and opened the box. Elizabeth’s mouth started watering as she reached for the plastic fork, but Brian moved it out of her reach. “Brian! Give me the damn fork!” “No.” “Why not?” “Because, you’re not feeding yourself... I’m going to feed you.” He said with a grin. “Oh... alright.” She said with a shrug. Brian dug the fork into the chocolate cake and held it up to his wife’s mouth. She put her mouth around the fork and pulled back with the bite of cake in her mouth. “Mmm... it’s so good Bri.” Elizabeth moaned as she ate the bite of cake. “I’m glad you like it sweetheart. I know you’re hungry so I want you to eat all of it.” “All of it?” “Yes, our baby is hungry and you’re hungry. So I’m going to feed the both of you.” He said as he rubbed her stomach and put another forkful of cake in front of her mouth. She hungrily ate it and moaned again as she felt the sinful sweetness of the chocolate hit her tastebuds. “Want some more sweetheart?” Brian asked with a smirk. “Of course, fill me up.” Lana replied with a smirk of her own as he continued to feed her.

“Lovie! I’m home!” Roger yelled as he ascended the staircase and went to their bedroom. He thought she would be sleeping or almost woken up at the sound of him yelling but when he opened the door, Dove was very much awake. She was sitting up in the bed, crying. A box of tissues sat next to her. “Lovie!? What’s wrong!? Did something happen!?” He asked worriedly as he rushed over to her. “R-Roggie... “ “What’s happened love? Tell me, please?” He asked as he gazed into her tearful green eyes. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath before speaking, her voice was heavy with sadness and slight fear. “R-Roggie... m-my mother... she called me... about an hour ago. She wants to see me... s-she wants to come over here. She said that Claude told her I’m pregnant and she wants to s-see me and-“ “No! That woman is not stepping one foot into this house! She’s not going to be seeing you, our child, or any room in this house! I forbid it!” “But R-Roger...” “No! You know what she did to you when you were a child! You told me when we first started dating! That... that wicked witch hurt you! She abused you! Lovie... look at me. You were strong back then to get away from her and you’re strong now. Call that bitch back and tell her she’s not to step foot in this house or I’ll call her myself!” “Roger! She’s going to be our child’s grandmother!” “Well that’s even worse! An evil grandmum! She’s a devil woman and I’m not having her in this house! End of discussion! Need I remind you that she not only abused you, but she also swindled you out of your inheritance? You never saw a damn pound of that inheritance money did you?” Roger asked as he narrowed his eyes at Dove. Dove slowly shook her head. “Exactly! I don’t want her around us or our child, lovie! Now...” Roger paused and grabbed the phone that sat next to the bed and held the receiver out to Dove. “Call her back and tell her not to come.” He said as he looked at Dove. “I-I can’t. Believe me Roggie! I want to, but I can’t!” “Why the bloody hell not!?” “She invited herself over and she’s already in town. She’s staying at that hotel not too far from the house, she’s coming over tomorrow. I tried to tell her not to come! Believe me I tried! But she wouldn’t let me get a word in! Me trying to tell her not to come here, only made her that much more eager to visit!” Dove explained before breaking down into tears. In some cases, some people just don’t deserve to be parents. In this case, Dove’s mother was one of those people. Dove’s real name was not Dove Camden like she had said it was. Similar to Freddie, she had her name changed. But while his was to build upon his need to become a person who is true to himself, Dove’s was to get away from her parents or more specifically her mother. Dove’s real name is Chloe Celeste Hostermann. Her father was German, and her mother is an Englishwoman. Her father unfortunately passed away in a freak yacht accident. Mr. Hostermann was a very rich businessman and loved his daughter more than life itself, in his will he left a lot of money to her but she was only allowed to actually have the money when she was eighteen. Unfortunately, her mother had other ideas for the then six year old girl. The Hostermann’s also had a son who was only a year younger than Dove. Their father did leave a significant amount of money to the both of them but Dove had received more money, and Mrs. Hostermann didn’t like that. After the funeral and after the mourning period was over for the family, Dove’s mother started abusing the young girl, but she never touched a hair on Claude Hostermann’s head. Claude had to watch in silence as his mother abused his sister. He knew that if he spoke up about it, he would get hit as well... so he stayed quiet. The nannies, the tutors, the maids and the cooks all knew it was going on, but they stayed quiet... especially when Mrs. Hostermann threatened them. Even after Mr. Hostermann’s tragic death, the family was still very powerful and wealthy... along with that power and wealth came intimidation and powerful lawyers. So no one dared say anything when young Dove was slapped or kicked or beaten or when her hair was pulled if she was “being defiant”. The abuse only got worse as she got older, her mother would tell the cooks to only feed her and her son instead of Dove during dinner. Dove would come home from private school and after her homework she would be starving, the table would be set with the food out... but her plate would be empty. Late at night when everyone was asleep she would sneak down to the kitchen to find that the cook made a meal for her and left a note next to it saying that he was sorry about how her mother treated her. Next to nice moments with sitting and talking with her brother after she was beaten sometimes, the kindness from the cook was the only kindness in her life at that time that she knew. Music was a solace for her. First, she was forced to take piano lessons. Her piano teacher at school was rough with her but never abusive. Then, she heard early rock n roll music for the first time. A boy played it in on a record in the music room once. Dove fell in love with rock n roll. She was intrigued by the drums. How could such an instrument make such an impressive sound? She secretly bought a drum kit and stashed it at school. She knew that if her mother found it, she would either return the kit or destroy it. So, she kept it at school and taught herself how to play. When it was time for her to go off to college and leave home, she was relieved, though at that time she was eighteen, convinced she would be a rock n roll star, had been admitted to London’s Imperial College to pursue a degree in nursing... she began having issues with her mother over the inheritance money. “You’re going to give that money to me Chloe! Or you won’t ever see any of it! That money goes to me! I’m your mother! The woman who had to put up with you for all these years! You’re a college student now, you don’t need the money!” “Yes I do need it mum! And my name isn’t Chloe anymore! It’s Dove.” “No it’s not! You think a name change will sever ties with me? Think again! I’ll get that money Chloe Celeste! Mark my words!” “No you won’t! It’s my money! Not yours! And my name is Dove! Dove Camden! I’m going to be a big star! You’ll see... you’ll fucking see!” “Get out of my house you heathenous wretch!” And that had been their last face to face conversation. Her mother unfortunately did get the money but through some shady deals she had made. Dove sat in bed and thought about everything. She thought about how powerless she had felt back then and even now. It wasn’t fair! It just wasn’t fair! But crying and screaming about it wouldn’t solve anything. Roger dried his wife’s tears. “It’s alright lovie, I’m sorry for getting angry at you like that. It was wrong of me. I don’t want you to be stressed out. And I can tell that this is stressing you out. She’s going to come over... but I’m going to be here the whole time with you, but you’re going to be up here in bed. I don’t want you to see her and I don’t want her to see you. I’ll handle this as sensibly as possible. Alright lovie?” Roger said softly. “Alright Roger... I... I must’ve done something right for you to be in my life.” “You did everything right Dove.” He said gently as he pulled her into a hug.

“John? Do you need help? I can-“ “N-No! I’ve got this... goodbye Miami.” John slurred as he unlocked the door to his house and left a concerned Miami on the doorstep. The older man soon got into his limo and left. John closed and locked the door before stumbling up the staircase to the bedroom he and Taylor shared. He turned the light on and stumbled over to the bed. “John?” Taylor asked sleepily as she sat up in bed. “Go back to s-sleep honey.” “John... are you drunk?” “Yeah.” “Really? Again? John I-“ “Taylor... I love you...” John said as he leaned over after kicking his shoes off and kissing her neck. “I-I love you too John.” “And I love our little baby... so cute...” He started to slowly rub her stomach. “John... our baby isn’t even born yet.” “I know t-that! Taylor?” Taylor rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. “Yes John?” “I want another one.” “Another what?” She was starting to get annoyed. “Another baby! I wanna put another baby in my baby.” He slurred as he started kissing her stomach. “John! No! We’re not making another baby! This one isn’t even born yet, and besides you’re drunk! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Taylor yelled as she pushed John away from her. “Why’d you p-push me!?” “You’re acting like a love sick idiot!” “Don’t call me that!” “Well... I call them as I see them.” “Y-You’ll change your mind... w-we’re gonna make another baby. Now come here.” “No we’re not! John Richard Deacon! Go sleep on the couch! You woke me up, you wreak of alcohol and you keep annoying me with this new baby talk! Get out!” Taylor yelled. John stared at her with a hurt look on his face. “Being a father will give me a sense of purpose... I want the baby we have but another would increase my sense of purpose tenfold... y-you don’t understand me... no one understands me!” John grabbed his pillow and a blanket and ran out of the bedroom, slamming the bedroom door behind him as he ran downstairs to the couch and collapsed on it, holding the pillow over his face to muffle his drunken cries of anguish and hurt. “I understand you! Damn you John Deacon!” Taylor yelled at the closed bedroom door and threw her pillow at it in anger. She then got back into bed alone after turning the light off and crying in the dark bedroom as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Freddie will definitely be more focused on than the others in the next chapter. The next chapter will come out when I’m not as busy with life so be patient with me. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and stay tuned for more chapters soon!


	8. In Only Seven Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare, a devil woman, the Jazz Album, lactation, and looming due dates...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This story is still ongoing, I just haven't updated in a while because I've been busy and I got a new phone that I'm still getting used to. Warnings: lactation kink, verbal abuse and internalized homophobia. PS: Time skip in this chapter.

Freddie walked through the crowd of men, a hand in his hand pulling him along. The person turned around. The music boomed loudly, the lights bright and flashing. Then, lips touched his and as soon as he knew it, he was in the club kissing another man. The man grabbed Freddie’s crotch and leaned into his ear. “Hm I’m impressed it’s all you... there’s no bottle down there like the rumors say.” He said before kissing Freddie’s cheek. He then groped his ass, he groped hard enough for the singer to moan. He then whispered into Freddie’s other ear, “The clubs weren’t the same without you Fred.” He said as he slipped a hand into the singer’s pants and knickers and started grabbing his ass cheek. Freddie moaned louder, his eyes shut. “Oh darling! Enough of this touching... I need you to fuck me!” He cried out before he opened his eyes. The guy was taking too long and Freddie got impatient, pushed him away and left the gay nightclub. He started to walked down the street but then someone familiar stood before him. He gasped when he saw Marina in front of him, tears flowing from her eyes as she looked at him. “M-Mari!? Marina darling I-!” “I-It’s alright Fred... I knew this would happen one day... I always knew it would. Be happy... I want you to be yourself. Don’t worry about me. Be yourself Freddie Mercury.” She said before she turned and left. Freddie ran after her. “Mari! Marina! Marina darling! Marina!”

“Marina... Marina... Marina...” “Fred... Fred? Freddie!” Freddie almost screamed as Marina woke him up. “Ah! Darling! You scared me! What’s wrong!?” “You were calling my name in your sleep dear and you were twitching a bit too. Are you alright?” “No darling I’m not. I had a horrible dream... no it wasn’t a dream it was a nightmare.” “Freddie... dear it’s alright! Do you want to talk about it?” Marina asked with a concerned look on her face. “No! No... go back to sleep. You’re sleeping for two you know? I’ll be fine, I promise.” Freddie said with a slight frantic tone to his voice. “O-Okay dear. If you say so... goodnight Freddie. I love you.” “I love you too Mari. Goodnight.” And Marina fell asleep again... but her husband laid in bed awake, staring at the ceiling. He was sweating a bit and sighed as he thought about what the nightmare could’ve meant. He shook his head... he wasn’t an idiot he knew what it meant. His urges to be with a man were coming back... no... they weren’t coming back... they couldn’t come back... how could they, when deep down those urges and feelings had always been there ever since he was a child. They always thought he was confused... “Maybe Farrokh will grow out of it...” his parents thought. But after coming to the United Kingdom they soon found out that he’d never grow out of it. But they were just as shocked as he when he brought Mary home. It didn’t surprise them when he broke up with her though, but it did surprise them when he got with Marina soon afterwards and had gotten married to her... a Greek woman with an hourglass figure, a woman gifted with musical talent, a woman with a flamboyant personality to match her husband’s, and a sensitive soul to balance herself out... she was a libra after all. His journey with relationships thus far had surprised his family but it really surprised him. It made him start to think about why he was with her... to save face? To save his own image? No... he truly loved her... but he needed to tell her... he was starting to suffocate... he needed to get relief from those urges he kept having... he’d never cheat on her especially while she’s pregnant with his child but he had to let her know that since she married him, he naturally had urges to be with a man and those urges were happening more frequently. He had to let her know soon... Freddie was going to combust otherwise if he kept hiding it. He didn’t know how much longer he could take having these nightmares. He sighed again and turned on his side, holding Marina close to him in the dark before he soon fell asleep.

Dove felt nauseous. It wasn’t just the morning sickness. It was the fact her mother was coming over. “Lovie... I’ll be here the whole time. I promise. Hell, you don’t even have to see her, I’ll go in your place. I’ll talk to her and tell her to leave us alone.” “N-No... Roggie... I’ll talk to her, I have to face this head on. She is my mother after all. But you can stay... for moral support.” "Alright. But the minute I sense she's stressing you out, I'm stepping in. Okay?" "Fine, Roggie. Let's just go already." Dove replied as she made her way downstairs with her husband. "I'll make us some tea." Roger said as he made his way to the kitchen. "Alright, but don't take too long, she'll be here any minute. And please don't burn the house down." Dove said as she sat down on the couch. Her nerves were eating her alive. She had no idea what her mother was going to do or say or even look like. The whistling of the tea kettle broke her out of her thoughts. She sighed heavily before she heard the doorbell ring. "Roggie!" "What!?" He called from the kitchen. "Can you get the door please!?" "Why can't you get it!?" "I'm too nervous! If I get up I'll throw up... Please get the door!" "Fine." Roger answered as he came into the livingroom and set the tray of tea down onto the coffee table and went to go and answer the door. "Hello! Are you Roger Taylor?" A tall man in a suit asked as he stood in the doorway. "Yes, who are you?" "Bonnie Hostermann's driver. Please wait here, I'll get her." The man said. It only took a couple of minutes before a woman dressed in a black fur coat, black heels, a black cocktail dress, dark sunglasses on her face, pearl earrings in her ears, and devilish red lipstick on her lips emerged from the big black car. "Thank you Jeremy." She said as he escorted her to the house's front door. "You must be Dove's mum." Roger said as he looked the obviously rich woman up and down. "And you must be her husband... Roger was it?" "Yes..." "I could say it's a pleasure to meet you but I'd much rather be anywhere else than here. So, you're wealthy too are you not?" "I am." Roger answered flatly with a frown on his face. "Good to know, though it sure doesn't look like it." She said as she entered the house and gestured her driver to go back to the car. Roger shut the door and led her inside. "Where's my daughter?" "In the livingroom." Roger said in an annoyed tone. "You're quite rude. I wonder what my daughter sees in you. You seem like a no good wanker to me." She said haughtily before Roger turned around and glared at her. "I don't like you. In fact you could say I hate you, but hate is a strong word and I barely know you personally. But my God is my dislike of you getting stronger each time you open up your mouth." Roger snarled at her before they made it to the livingroom. "Well the feeling is mutual dear." Dove's mother replied. Dove's blood ran cold as soon as she heard her mother's voice. She sat on the couch, trying to stop trembling in nervousness and to avoid dropping her tea. "Hello mother." Dove said without turning around to face her mother. She had to get ahold of herself. She couldn't let this evil woman stress her out or get to her. She sighed and stood up, setting her cup of tea down onto the coffee table and came face to face with her mother. Bonnie took her sunglasses off and looked at her daughter for the first time in years. Roger stood in the doorway, just in case. "Why did you come here?" Dove asked as she looked at her mother. "To see you. And to see my grandchild." "I'm only a few weeks pregnant, mother. And I know you, you always have an ulterior motive for doing things... so why are you here?" Dove asked, she wasn't going to budge from her question. She had no reason to be scared of Bonnie anymore, sure she was her mother but Dove wasn't that little redhead girl who suffered in an abusive home at the hands of the witch who birthed her. Dove was nine whole months away from becoming a mother herself, and she would be damned if this woman tried to instill fear in her own child like she had done to her all those years ago. "I just wanted to see you." Bonnie said hesitantly, she could sense the air of strength that was emanating off of her daughter. "That's a load of bollocks and you and I both know it." Dove replied as she glared at her mother. "You're still so difficult. You've always been difficult. Hell, you were difficult to give birth to and you're difficult now as an adult." Bonnie said in a low voice. "Are you here just to berate her!? If you have nothing of importance to say to my wife, then you can get the bloody hell out of our house!" Roger exclaimed as he heard Bonnie. Bonnie ignored Roger and looked Dove in the eyes. "You brought your father to me Chloe Celeste, but you also took him away from me! Your father was a heavy drinker before you were born, his mother hated me. She even cursed me on her deathbed. After she died, my marriage to your father went to Hell. He went out at ungodly hours of the night and had drinks at The Ritz. He turned into an alcoholic before we had you, he couldn't function a waking moment without alcohol. It's a wonder you even came along in the first place. You weren't an accident, but you weren't planned either. But, you brought him back to me. He loved you so much, and for that I thank you... you brought him back to me... but after Claude was born he started drinking again. Then... he died. Do you remember when you were little? You pointed out some boats to him on the harbor and he decided to buy one... a yacht. You loved that fucking boat. That stupid fucking boat! And about a month later he died on that same boat you picked out! You took him away from me! Don't you see? That's why I made your childhood a living Hell! You fucking deserved it... but, now you're an adult carrying that twat's little brat! You'll understand why I made you suffer because you'll do the same to your child! Mark my words... it's going to happen." Bonnie said as she was in and out of hysterics. Dove just stood there with no emotion as she heard her mother speak. "Its so sad that you blame me for what happened to daddy. But it's not my fault, I did nothing wrong. Roggie, do me a favor and show her out. Goodbye, Bonnie." Dove said with an unwavered new found strength coursing through her as she turned and went back upstairs to the bedroom that she and Roger shared. Roger wordlessly showed Bonnie the door and watched the big black car leave their driveway. Roger immediately went upstairs to check on Dove. "Lovie? Are you alright?" He asked as he saw her laying down on their bed. "I'm alright Roggie." Dove replied. Roger went over to her and hugged her tightly. "You're so strong, love... stronger than you realize." He said softly as he kissed her forehead. "I love you Roggie." "I love you too." "And I want you to promise me something." "What is it lovie?" "Promise me that if I somehow ever become a raging bitch like my mum that you'll slap me into oblivion." "I could never hit you, love. But I might take you by the shoulders and shake you until you return to normal. But you won't have to worry about any of that, Dove. You'll never be like her. There's not a shred of her personality in you. Neither you nor her have anything in common. The only thing you did have in common at one point was your hair." Roger teased as he held her close. "Oh shut up Roger!" Dove said playfully as she smiled and kissed him.

A month had passed since the guys had their night out and it had also been a month since John and Taylor had gotten into their argument. John had invited the guys to the house so they could discuss the next album for the fast approaching year. 1978 was on it's way and the boys still had more music that needed to be made. "What should we call it?" Brian asked as he sipped some water. "Jazz, darling." Freddie answered. "Jazz? Hm... it has a ring to it... as an album name, I mean." Brian said as he nodded after thinking about it. "Well, any final ideas about what the first track should be?" John asked. "I wrote a song recently darling. I think it would be a great song to kick off the album." Freddie said. "That's great Fred! What's it called?" Roger asked eagerly. "Mustapha." "Really? That sounds exotic." Brian said. Then, there was a knock at the home studio room door. "Come in!" John said. The door opened just enough for Taylor to poke her head in. "John? I need to speak with you." Taylor said in a soft voice. "Now? Can it wait?" John asked as he looked at her. Taylor narrowed her eyes at his tone, he sounded as if she was getting on his nerves. "John, its important." She said as she looked at him with a serious gaze. "Go on Deaky, if its important then its important. We can wait." Freddie said as he looked over at John. "Alright." He said with a sigh as he got up and followed his wife after closing the studio door behind them. She led him upstairs to their bedroom and closed the door. "What is it? Why did you need to bring me all the way up here?" John asked impatiently. "Johnny you've been so distant ever since our argument a month ago. I just wanted to apologize, I shouldn't have pushed you. I didn't mean to make you feel inadequate or like you have no purpose. John, you serve plenty of purpose and will serve even more purpose after our baby is born. I may not understand completely where your whole not having a purpose thing came from, but I do understand that everything has a purpose and that includes you. Your purpose is to be my husband, to be a father to our child or how many other children we may have in the future, your purpose is to be a bassist in a band called Queen, your purpose is to be the love of my life, your purpose is to be a good son to your mother, your purpose is to be a role model to your fans. John, its bollocks to think you don't have a purpose... when you do. You have so many purposes I can hardly keep track of them all. I love you John Richard Deacon, always remember that honey." Taylor said as she looked him in the eyes. John gazed at her and walked over to her before capturing her mouth in his. "I love you Taylor, I love you so much. You really do make me feel like I have a purpose." "Thank you honey. I'm so glad you feel that way." She said with a grin. A couple of kisses later, John had pulled away from her and gazed at her. "Is that all you called me up here for? Even if it is, it's worth it." He said to her. "No, that's not all I called you up here for..." She trailed off as she took a step back and undid her cream colored silk robe, revealing a matching colored lace nightie underneath. She slid the straps of it off of her shoulders and let both the robe and the nightie hit the bedroom floor. John stood there staring at his wife's nude form. Then, something really caught his eye. It wasn't just her slightly swollen belly, but her breasts. They were bigger than before and they were also leaking. "John, I need your help... I'm starting to leak." "W-what do you want me to do honey?" "Give me some relief, the pressure in my tits is making them hurt." Taylor whined a bit. "Oh honey... I don't want you to be in pain... come here sweetheart." John said with a concerned look on his face as Taylor's now nude body was in his arms. "We'll have to keep quiet since we have company. What do you want me to do?" "Squeeze them, play with them, suck on them... anything, I just need something John." Taylor whimpered. "Alright, you need relief? I'll give it to you." John answered as he latched his mouth to her left breast and started sucking. "J-John..." Taylor moaned. Her hands were in his hair as she moaned. His free hand cupped her right breast and squeezed it, milk spurted out from it before he latched his mouth to her right breast, removing his hand from it and started sucking her right breast as he squeezed the left one, tweaking her nipple with his fingertip from time to time. "Oh Johnny..." She whimpered softly. "You taste so sweet." John whispered to her before he groaned at the feeling of her milk trickling down his arm and face. He then led her face to his and kissed her so she could taste herself. "I do taste sweet." She said with a giggle. John grinned and chuckled as he pulled her close before his hands wandered to her dripping wet pussy. "John!" She moaned. John panted in arousal as he started undoing his pants. Soon enough, he was inside Taylor. She lay under him moaning his name, her breasts leaking milk onto the sheets as he thrust into her repeatedly. "Taylor... honey, I'm gonna cum!" He moaned as she whimpered loudly in response and they both came in unison. "Oh John. That was amazing." Taylor said as she leaned against him. "It really was. Well... I have to get back downstairs to the studio." "And I have to return to the girls, they're probably wondering where I am. I told them I had to use the loo." "Cheeky..." John said with a smile as he pinched Taylor's cheek as she giggled. He got up and put his knickers and pants back on. Taylor put her nightie and robe back on after John helped her out of bed. They kissed before leaving the bedroom and went their separate ways, John went back to the studio and Taylor went back to the livingroom. "How much did you drink Taylor? You were in the loo for a long time." Elizabeth said as the girls saw Taylor reenter the livingroom. "A lot..." Taylor said with a grin. "You're glowing dear, did you go and do anything else after leaving the loo?" Marina asked with a smirk. "Or do anyone?" Dove asked teasingly. "M-Maybe..." Taylor muttered a bit as she blushed at the female drummer's words. "You took a long time, didn't you Deaks?" Roger said with a smirk as John came back into the studio. "How was it darling?" Freddie asked with a devilish look on his face. "H-How was what?" John asked as he sat back down. "Deaky it's quite obvious that you and Taylor..." Brian trailed off. "Shagged like bunnies?" Roger suggested. John blushed and kept his mouth shut. "Okay let's quit pestering him and get back to talking about the album." Brian said. The boys soon got down to business. 

It was 1978, Jazz had finally been released and the girls could pop any day now. The guys just wanted their wives pregnancies to be over. Elizabeth had eaten Brian out of house and home in addition to almost flooding the house with her tears after running out of snacks one day. Dove had cussed out Roger several times during the last nine months, and quite a couple of valuable things in the house had been broken after she threw them at him for allegedly pissing her off, though she later forgot what he said or did that pissed her off in the first place. Taylor had hogged the bathroom incessantly for the past nine months, John was tired of the bathroom being hogged but he knew that by the end of those nine months that all the bathroom hogging would be worth it. Marina had given Freddie a run for his money. The frontman was genuinely exhausted from all the sex he had with his heavily pregnant wife in the last nine months. She was like an animal, and he was tired of being her prey. He just wanted one night where he could sleep in and not be woken up at the feeling of Marina stroking his cock in his sleep, and whispering the filthiest things into his ears. Sure, he loved it and made sure she was thoroughly satisfied but he was just exhausted at this point. It had been a normal day and a normal night during that particular day in the ninth month but soon the couples would be having their children... they just didn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be more interesting than this one, though I'm not saying that this chapter isn't interesting. Read, review, subscribe, leave comments and kudos it helps me know how I'm doing so far. Thank you all for reading this chapter, the end of this part of the Queen of Rose's series is coming up soon. In the meantime, there will be more chapters coming after this one, so stay tuned for more.


	9. Lily Of The Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snake is up to something, an argument ensues, frantic phone calls are made, and new life is welcomed into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the final chapter of Part 1 of Queen Of Roses. Part 2 is coming extremely soon... keep in mind that Part 2 is way darker than Part 1. Part 2 is set in the 80s. I've already written the first chapter for Part 2, and it will be up shortly. In the meantime please enjoy the final chapter of Queen Of Roses: Before. Please comment, feedback is much appreciated, give kudos, subscribe if you haven't already, share this series and most of all, enjoy reading it! Thank you!

Marina could pop at any moment. She lay in bed thinking about how freaked out she was when Freddie had his nightmare, he still never told her what it was about. Then, the phone rang and broke her out of her thoughts. Fortunately, it was right next to the bed and within her reach. She picked the receiver up and answered it. "Hello?" "Hello Marina." A familiar Irish voice said. "Hello Paul." "How are you?" "I'm doing well... why're you calling?" She asked. "Just wanted to tell you that Freddie is going to be home late, he's here in the studio and he doesn't wish to be disturbed." "Oh, alright..." "Do you need anything?" "No, not at the moment." "Good. Well, I hope you have a good evening." "You too. Goodbye!" "Bye bye!" That was weird, Paul never called her. She shrugged and hung up the phone. Almost immediately after she hung up the phone, it rang again. "Hello?" "Hey Marina it's Dove! I remembered what I had to tell you from some months ago!" "What is it Dove?" "Roggie told me that Paul doesn't like you. He told me that he glared at you the whole time at the wedding reception. I'm telling you this now because he just called you, right?" "Yeah... wait how did you know he just called me?" "That rat bastard called me a few minutes ago telling me that Roger will be coming home late." "I always had a feeling he didn't like me... or at least was jealous of me." "How so?" "He's always doting on Fred. He spoils Freddie like how a rich grandfather spoils his grandchild. It makes me sick. And I hate how he's always around him... he hangs around him like a bug to a light... or like a fruit fly buzzing around someone. No personal assistant does that. Phoebe doesn't even do that to him. Paul is like a vampire, that feeds off of Freddie's energy. I can't stand him!" Marina ranted. "From what I heard, the feeling is mutual." Dove replied. "Have you told Fred any of this?" Dove asked. "No, dear. It's best to let Freddie realize his mistake of having Paul around after that weasel does something hideous to him." "Woah! That's harsh... why would you say that?" "Freddie always sees the good in people until it's too late, it's best to just let Paul slip up one day and for Freddie to wake up when he does." "But what if he never slips up?" "Then, I'll have to knock some sense into Freddie so he can realize how much of a leech Prenter is." "You're scary." Dove teased. "I know." Marina replied. "Are you going to at least mention it to him?" "I don't know. I might." 

It was hours later and the girls were still on the phone. It was already late. "Well, I have to go. Roggie is home." "Alright. I'll talk to you later. Bye Dove!" "Bye Marina!" Marina hung up the phone and waited up for Freddie.

Freddie came home tipsy about an hour later at 1A.M. "Mari darling! I'm home!" He yelled. "Freddie! Where have you been!? It's 1 in the morning!" "Out." He said. "Where?" "Not here." He replied with a laugh. "Fred... where were you?" "Bar... it was a uh bar." He said before stumbling over to their antique French drawer. Marina put a hand on her hip and looked at Freddie with a concerned look on her face. "It was a gay bar wasn't it?" Freddie looked at his wife and sighed. "Yes. It was." "Don't be guilty about it Fred. It's fine. You're bisexual and you're married to me. I trust you... but I don't trust the bastard I know got you drunk. I don't trust the rat bastard who sent you home smashed." Marina said as she started trembling in slight anger as she spoke about him. "What bastard, darling?" Freddie asked as he finally stabled his swaying form and made his way to the bed after kicking his shoes off. "That bastard Paul Prenter! I know he hates me, and I know he has some weird affinity for you!" "Darling, you sound like Roger." "I don't care! Fred... you need to fire him, you don't see that he's destroying you or trying to destroy you. But everyone around you does see it! Do you ever see Phoebe bringing you cocaine after you snort a bagful? Do you ever see Phoebe trying to talk you into going to a gay bar so he can get you so drunk you can hardly function!?" "That's all for fun darling! Lighten up, I understand your concerns, but like I told the boys months ago... I'm not a child! I would be able to see if Paul was destroying me, but he's not! I don't need to be looked after, babied, or coddled! He's a friend of mine and he knows me well. He cares for me and about me and I care about him as a friend would!" Freddie yelled. "Freddie fucking Mercury! Would you shut up and listen to yourself! He has you brainwashed to think he's your friend! And he's not! When are you going to face that fact huh? When you're half dead from an overdose with your knickers around your ankles in a bathroom stall!? Then what!? Did you forget that we're having a baby!? What are you, going to leave me as a fucking widow with a fatherless child!? How selfish of you to do that if you don't fire him right now!" Marina yelled as she made a beeline for the phone. "No! Mari! You stay away from that phone! I'm not firing him and that's final!" Freddie roared. His voice and tone reached a furiously angry pitch that Marina had never heard before. Tears welled up in her wide eyes before she looked at him in pure anger. Her angry husband looked back at her, breathing heavily after yelling. The room was silent before a heavily pregnant Marina picked up the whole rotary phone, receiver and all, and threw it at Freddie and screamed in anger and frustration before quickly waddling to the bathroom, closing and locking the bathroom door behind her. The cats yowled at the feminine scream and at the sound of the phone crashing to the floor on the other side of the room. Freddie sat there on the edge of the bed. He felt awful. He couldn't pull his head out of his arse fast enough to realize that his own naivety was hurting his wife, the mother of his child. He sat there and stared at the phone on the floor, its cord also in a heap on the bedroom floor since it had been yanked from the wall. He sighed before taking a deep breath and picking the phone up from the floor, putting it back on the nightstand and plugging the cord back into the wall. He got his pajamas and put them on, he laid Marina's nightgown out onto the top of the French drawer for her. He then climbed into bed and stared at the closed bathroom door. He laid down and closed his eyes for quite a few minutes in an attempt to doze off, before Delilah started scratching at the bathroom door. "What are you doing, Delilah?" He asked her. She meowed in response and kept scratching the bathroom door. He looked over at her curiously as she persistently scratched and clawed at the door. Freddie got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Darling? Are you alright in there?" He asked. Marina didn't answer him. "Darling... I know I fucked up... I'm sorry. I promise I'll fire him. Please forgive me?" He said pleadingly. Still no answer. Freddie was getting worried. "Darling!? Open the door! You're scaring me!" He yelled with a slightly frightened look on his face. "F-Fred?" A weak voice said from behind the door. "Mari! Open the door!" She opened the door and Freddie frantically ran inside. "Are you alright!?" He asked as he looked at her up and down. "Freddie... I-I think the baby's coming!" Marina said between deep frantic breaths. "The baby? N-Now!?" "Yes!" "Okay! Come into the bedroom! Lay down and stay put! I'll call the doctor!" He said frantically as he led her to their bed and ran to the phone. Freddie was so frantic that he accidentally dialed Miami's number instead of the doctor. It left him confused at first when Miami answered the phone. "Miami? What are you doing at the doctor's office?" "The doctor's office? Fred are you drunk? You called me at my house. It's almost 2 in the morning! What are you doing calling the doctor at 2 in the morning!?" Miami asked. "Marina's having contractions! Darling, get over here and get everyone else! Roger, Dove, Brian, Elizabeth, John, Taylor, Mary, Peter, Joe, get Sharon if that cow even picks up her phone! Call them up and get them over here! And call my parents too! Oh and call Kash as well! They have to witness the birth of Mari and I's child!" Freddie said hysterically on the other end. Miami quickly jotted down everyone's names in a notebook and sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Freddie!" "Yes darling?" "Shut up, calm down and for goodness sake... Call. A. Doctor." He said in a serious tone. "Right! See you soon darling!" Freddie said as he hung up the phone and picked it up, before dialing the doctor's number.

Brian and Lana were sound asleep when their phone rang. "Brian please get the phone." Elizabeth said sleepily. "Alright." Brian groaned as he got up, put his slippers on and walked downstairs. He almost tripped on his way down but successfully reached the phone in time. "Hello?" He said sleepily into the receiver. "Brian? It's Jim." "Jim? What in Heavens name are you doing calling me at such an ungodly hour!?" "Freddie wanted me to tell you, Marina's in labor. He wants you, Elizabeth and pretty much everyone he knows to get over to the flat now!" "Why!? Doesn't he know we're all sleeping!" "He doesn't care! If you need me to pick you and the missus up I will, I'm on my way to the flat now." "Tell the driver to turn around! I think Elizabeth and I will need a ride." Brian answered with an annoyed sigh.

"I don't know nothing about birthing no babies!" Roger yelled over the phone after Miami told him about Freddie and Marina. "Rog, you aren't delivering their child, he just wants you and everyone else to be there." "Alright, Jim. I'll get Dove up and get a cab over there." The blonde's voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'll pick you both up, you just have to wake Dove up." "You know shes going to kill me, right!?" "Don't care." Miami said before he hung up on the blonde drummer.

"Really? Now? And you're picking us up?" "Yes, John." "Alright. We'll be ready when you get here." John replied before he hung up the phone and went upstairs to wake his wife up.

The couples and everyone else soon arrived at Freddie and Marina's flat in Kensington. "Where's the father to be?" Kashmira asked teasingly with a huge teddy bear in her arms. "He's in the bedroom down the hall with his wife." Miami said. Then, a loud scream erupted from the bedroom. "Just get my baby out of me!" Marina yelled. Dove felt nauseated when she heard her best friend scream. Taylor covered her ears but Marina was loud so it didn't work. Elizabeth held onto Brian's hand as they heard Marina scream again. Phoebe emerged from the bedroom, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "How's it going in there?" Joe asked as he drank some water and handed a glass to Phoebe, who took it graciously. "Well, I don't think I can hear in my left ear now if that's anything." Phoebe said with a slight chuckle. "We heard her all the way out here." Peter said with a slight smile. "How are they doing? How's my Beta holding up?" Jer asked. "Well, Marina is in labor. She could start pushing at any moment. Freddie almost passed out a couple of times, but he's on his feet and encouraging Marina, it's pretty much all he can do Mrs. Bulsara." Phoebe said. Mary soon emerged from the bedroom with a bunch of towels. "Fred went a bit overboard with the towels." She said as she carried a bunch of them into the livingroom. "Let me help with that." Mary's boyfriend, David said as he got up and put the towels away for her. "Thanks, gosh it's intense in there." She said as she sat down. "It sounds like it is." Roger said. Dove was still feeling nauseated before she felt a sharp and tight pain in her gut. She gripped Roger's arm as soon as she felt it. "Lovie? What's wrong?" "I... I think I'm having contractions." Just as soon as those words left the blonde woman's mouth, Taylor and Lana both cried out. "I think all three are in labor, now... somebody get the doctor!" Brian yelled.

"Alright, she's dilated. Push! Mrs. Mercury push!" The midwife said. Freddie sat in a chair next to the bed that his wife was currently giving birth to their child in. "Keep pushing darling! Come on! You can do it!" He said as he wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. Marina felt like every single last nerve and muscle in her body was on fire with every single push she made. "That's it! Keep pushing! The baby is almost here!" The midwife said. "Oh my fucking god! It hurts so much..." "Darling, you've got to keep pushing our baby is almost here." "Freddie..." "Darling, please?" "Alright." Marina took a deep breath and mustered one last push before the cries of a newborn baby echoed off of the walls. "Darling! You did it!" "You helped too Fred." Marina said in an exhausted tone. Freddie kissed her on the lips and immediately stood up to get a better look at their baby. "It's a girl! Would you like to cut the cord, dad?" The midwife asked. Freddie looked queasy as he saw the umbilical cord still attached. "Is it... supposed to be that long?" "Yes, are you going to cut it or not?" The midwife asked as she held the scissors in her free hand. "S-Sure." He said before he was handed the scissors and cut the cord himself. The midwife then wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her over to her parents after Freddie with a disgusted look put the scissors away. "Here she is. Would you like some time alone with her?" "Yes please. Thank you." Freddie replied as the midwife left the bedroom, not aware of how busy the doctor was outside with the other mothers to be.

"She's beautiful Freddie. She's got your eyes, and your nose." "Only time will tell when she'll inherit my teeth, darling." "Oh hush." Marina said with a smile. "We're giving her the name we agreed on, right?" Freddie asked. "Right... Welcome to the world, Melina Mercury."

"Melina... that's a beautiful name." Brian said as he took a peek at the infant girl. Their exhausted wives and everyone else were all asleep soundly after a rather hectic and early morning. "Jimmy isn't so bad either. He looks just like you Brian." Roger said to the tall curly haired guitarist. Brian beamed with pride before he looked at Roger and Dove's son. "I still can't believe you named your baby Rufus, blondie." Freddie said as he looked at the green eyed baby that had a small tuft of blonde hair on his head. "Well, believe it! He's gonna be the best son in the whole world." Roger retorted as he teasingly stuck his tongue out at Freddie. "Cameron has such an adorable little face." Freddie said after rolling his eyes at Roger. John grinned and chuckled as he looked at his son, Cameron who was slightly smaller than the other infants but was as healthy as could be. "I think Melina will take after you Fred." John said with a smile. "No, shes going to take after her mum. When she cries she sounds just like her mum!" Freddie said with a smirk. "Well... I think it's safe to say that this is what life is all about, isn't it?" Brian asked. "Yeah, it sure is Brimi... it sure is." Freddie said as he held Melina in his arms before kissing her small forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Part 2 of the Queen Of Roses series is up next. It's called Queen Of Roses: During. So keep an eye out for it if you thoroughly enjoyed Part 1 because Part 2 is rather dark and will delve into and focus more on Freddie's life in the 80s, his time with his family, the band members struggles in the 80s with their families, Jim Hutton, and Freddie's eventual HIV/AIDS diagnosis. The 90s will also be in Queen Of Roses: During. So, buckle up for the first chapter of that because everything is not sunshine and rainbows in Part 2. Anyways, give kudos, comment, subscribe and stay tuned for Part 2. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did with writing it. Please stay tuned for the next chapter in the story. Thank you!


End file.
